Dream Child
by Celestial Seraphim
Summary: Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?
1. Kakashi

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, , OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create but if I did there wouldn't be so much tension between Naruto and Sasuke…if you know what I mean *wink, wink*

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Author's Note: **I've had this idea floating around my head for a while now. It was inspired by the two Doujinshi on animea . net called 'Himawari' and 'Feverish' so there will be similarities and certain things borrowed from them. However, plot is mine for the most part :3 The first three or four chapters will kind of be like introductions or fillers for the main character's feelings and how everything came about. Hope you guys like it and I definitely recommend reading both Doujinshis. Later on in the story I will be putting up a poll so keep an eye out in the Author's Notes for that to see when I put it up. Enjoy!

**Dream Child**

_There is a corridor inside of us. It is deep and dark_

_with a single door at its end. Behind this door is the secret_

_of our souls and our thoughts that sometimes hide our demons…_

_ -Unknown_

The day his Sensei died and the village was massacred he'd been filled with so much anger. He could still remember going into a frenzy after giving Sarutobi Minato and Kushina's baby son. Could still remember all that anger and rage, the hurt and guilt that accompanied the knowledge that once again he'd been unable to protect someone he cared about. It was the first time he'd allowed himself to venture through the dark corridor within his mind and allow his demons to control him. He'd sworn to himself that day to never, ever stand by and allow someone he cared about to die. So the fact he'd somehow fallen so far after trying to stay a safe distance was…astounding.

He didn't know what possessed him to do it. Well no, that was a lie. If he was truly honest with himself he'd admit that there had always been something there. He had watched the boy since he was young, even after he had made ANBU. Popping in and making sure that he still lived even if he couldn't physically intervene save those moments the villagers ganged p on him in the dark. He'd seen how he'd smiled in the daylight but heard his heart breaking sobs in the silence of the night. Had felt the desire to tell the boy "it's okay, I'm here" but unable to do so. As time passed and the boy grew handsome, a miniature of both Minato and Kushina, something sparked deep inside of him. After becoming his team leader and constantly being shocked by his new developments he never thought he could be taken off guard anymore. However, he'd been wrong and he didn't know what the hell had possessed him to do it.

Sakura had gotten injured during a mission and had caught a fever because of it. Sasuke as expected had acted like it was a bother but Kakashi could see the crease lines made by worry between his brows. Vaguely, Kakashi had taken note that Naruto was much quieter than usual because of his concern as well. Worried about his student's he suggested they head to bed to get ready for their departure seeing as they would leave first thing in the morning. It had been later that night when the young blonde had come back, black under shirt hanging loosely around his frame, pants hanging past his feet and face far too serious.

"Naruto?"

The boys eyes had remained on Sakura but something about him had let Kakashi know he was listening. "What are you doing awake Naruto?"

The petite boy, far too small for his age with his hair still somewhat wet and framing his face a little, bit his lip before asking softly, "Sakura-chan is going to be okay…right?"

Warmth had filled him at the boy's concern that he was able to still show concern to those who treated him like crap was astounding sometimes. He'd replied without really thinking reassuring him that she would be okay once the fever broke and the wound began healing. Naruto had looked over at him then, big soulful blue eyes gazing at him as though begging him for something. Unthinkingly he'd reacted, pulling down his mask and leaning forward towards the boy. It was only for a second but suddenly his lips were against the boy's and he could feel how his breathe hitched at the contact before Kakashi pulled away. He had watched as Naruto had stared at him wide eyed, red painted over his cheeks and nose before he spoke softly to the boy.

"_Everything_ will be okay, Naruto. I _promise_."

He watched as understanding flitted across the young boy's face and those deep blues watered up a bit as he suddenly leaned into Kakashi's shoulder. He'd grabbed a fist full of Kakashi's shirt and they'd stayed like that for a good portion of the night, him watching over Sakura as her fever slowly broke and Naruto leaning his forehead against his shoulder as though the weight of the world had lifted off of him suddenly. He didn't know how it happened. He'd went from observer, to guardian, to protector and now…now he'd fallen. His mind had raced, trying to figure out if he'd done the right thing. Gently, so very gently he detangled the boy's fingers from his shirt and softly ordered him to bed. Those blue eyes had locked on his and silently begged him once more so again, gently he told them they'd talk more when they were back home.

He could still remember the warmth of that small body leaning against his. Could feel the velvety soft lips of a child still too naïve to know just how broken he was. How had it happened? How had he fallen so far? It almost felt impossible that he'd fall for the one pure thing in his blood stained world. However, he had though, hadn't he…He'd fallen for those big soulful blue eyes that slanted slightly, those slight whisker-like birthmarks, that sunny blonde hair that only he knew framed a small face when wet. He fell for those bright but broken smiles and those gust wrenching sobs that no one but he knew about.

He wanted to protect that.

He wanted to hold that precious life in his hands and never let it out.

Was it safe?

Could he do it?

Would those demons he hid behind that door at the end of the corridor let him?

_Please kami…for once let me not break this fragile heart…_


	2. Naruto

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, , OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create.

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Author's Note: **So I found another adorable Doujinshi by the same person who did 'Himawari' and 'Feverish' and it's called 'Summer Festival'. Does anyone else love the way this person draws their mask-less Kakashi!? I think I'm really starting to love this pairing thanks to this artist, I just think it's incredibly adorable. I never understood the appeal until I started reading them lol. By the way the cover does belong to the wonderful human being who draws these Doujinshis so go look at them! Lol here's another chapter out for you guys! Enjoy!

**Dream Child**

_Sometimes instead of a corridor, it's a maze…_

_Sometimes instead of a door, it's a cage…_

_Sometimes there's a ledge beckoning you over…_

_-Unknown_

He felt shy thinking about…Hell, he felt shy just remembering certain things. He'd always admired the older man though, always felt safe when he was around. Kakashi was different after all. He'd never flinched from him, never tried to avoid him, and never neglected him. He'd always treated him fairly…after all even Iruka who was like a big brother to him had avoided him at first. Kakashi…Kakashi was different though. If he thought on it now, Kakashi reminded him of the ANBU that used to come to his rescue when he was younger. He could still remember the ANBU's gentle touches, they really were pretty similar to Kakashi's…he'd have to ask him about that one day.

In all honesty though he couldn't be sure when it started. He couldn't believe it actually happened after all it was Kakashi and he was…well he was just a kid. A monster. A demon. When he'd first met Kakashi he'd thought 'here is someone I can respect and wont judge me' but somewhere along the way it had changed. He didn't know why but he wanted to be closer to him. He wanted to be praised by him and have him pat his head whenever he did a good job. He wanted him to _notice_.

It was hard though.

It was hard to keep up the act and pretend everything is alright. It _is_ hard. Sometimes it was just so tiring…sometimes he wanted someone, _him_, to notice. He still couldn't believe he had. Naruto never thought that, that day Sakura got injured and caught a fever would mark a drastic change in his life. He'd honestly been worried about her after all. She was mean to him and hit him, sure. She was his teammate though and maybe if he'd been a bit stronger she wouldn't have gotten hurt. When Kakashi had urged him and Sasuke-teme to go to sleep, Naruto had been restless. Even after taking a nice warm shower he'd been unable to sleep so he went to Sakura's room, noticing Kakashi was still awake as well. Then again he needed to be in order to watch over Sakura.

He watched over her as well. Shifting his attention when he heard his smooth baritone say his name. Something about it made the hairs on his body stand on end, or maybe it was the droplets of water trailing down his neck. However, he must have realized he was listening because he asked him what he was doing there. Worry had curled his stomach at the sound of her breathing and unthinkingly he had bit his lip.

"Sakura-chan is going to be okay…right?"

His voice had been soft, barely above a whisper. He'd been afraid of waking her and interrupting her healing rest. Kakashi's reply had been immediate, "She's going to be absolutely fine once her fever breaks and her wound starts to heal. You'll see tomorrow morning."

Naruto had looked at him then, silently pleading with him to reassure him that she'd be okay. That everything would straighten itself out. Grey eyes looked carefully into his and suddenly everything happened all too quickly. He could still remember the shock he felt when he realized Kakashi was pulling his mask down. Could still remember the split second thought of 'so young' before his mind went blank at the feel of the older man's lips on his. They'd been slightly chapped but not completely rough surprisingly. He still blushed at the thought of it. However, Sensei's next words had made the world seem like it finally righted itself.

"_Everything_ will be okay, Naruto. I _promise_."

Just like that it had felt like Kakashi had known it wasn't just Sakura's condition he'd been worried about but everything messed up in his life. The knot in his stomach eased and just like that Naruto somewhat sagged against the older man, too world weary to feel embarrassed. Feeling the need to ground himself as he leaned his forehead against Kakashi's shoulder he grabbed a hand full of his shirt. He still doesn't know how long they stood like that for…hours? Minutes? It didn't matter because for once he didn't feel so alone and Kakashi _noticed_. He had started slightly when his rough hands gently –_he still couldn't believe how gentle he'd been_- detangle his fingers from his clothes.

"Go get some rest, Naruto. Before the morning comes…"

His head had immediately snapped up, eyes locking on grey as he searched them. Silently pleading for Kakashi not to pull away because that's what it suddenly felt like. Again those grey eyes watched him carefully before gently the older man had said, "We'll talk about this when we get to Konoha…when we're all safely back _home_."

Naruto had watched him carefully before nodding his head and bidding him goodnight. He hadn't gotten any sleep that night but he was relieved when Morning came and Sakura chirped an energetic 'good morning' to them. If anyone noticed the fact he'd refused to look at their sensei, they didn't say anything. He could still remember how breath taking it had been to be kissed by _Kakashi_ of all people. How it had seemed to tingle starting from his toes and traveling to the tips of his fingers. He knew he was still probably a kid in his eyes, knew that he hadn't grown up fully but sometimes…sometimes it felt like he was older than that. Sometimes he thought Kakashi could see it. Could see the whispers, the stares and the beatings slowly weighing him down more and more.

Times like those he yearned for Kakashi.

He'd never wanted to be protected by someone before. Had never really trusted anyone enough to want to try and let someone protect him but maybe, just maybe…

He could let Kakashi try.

_Please Kami-sama…don't let me down…_


	3. Kurama

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, , OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create…

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Author's Note: **

**Dream Child**

_Reality is harsh and cruel. Life is as _

_fickle as the waning moon. Sometimes_

_I'd rather let my demons free than face reality…_

_-Unknown_

Red is all he sees. After all, it's the manifestation of al that anger, rage and hatred. Isn't he the reincarnation of that after all? Isn't he a monster? No…he wasn't always a monster. A small part of him, the part he is dimly aware of called 'Kurama' knows otherwise. He knows there was a time where he had loved a human, had followed one faithfully along with the rest of his brethren. Kurama knows that underneath all that anger and redness there's something else. Guilt…Sadness…Loneliness…

He hears his container's cries.

He feels his pain…

Kurama _knows_…

Kurama _protects_…

Kurama _exists_…

He is both his container and himself, a part of him that has already merged and accepted his fate. His container, his Naruto doesn't know…has only a nugget of suspicion about the times he collapses and Kurama takes over to protect this boy-child. Mito and Kushina, he remembers them…as parts of them within him and _knows_ this was not the way it was meant to be for this boy.

_Your fault_…

A part of him whispers and it's the small part. The part hidden beneath the anger and hatred but it merely fuels the giant monster they locked behind those gates. He wants to call to him…to _them_. To the Kurama that is locked behind that gate and to the him that is now the boy-child. The him that was Mito, the was Kushina and that is now Naruto. He is Kurama, he is Kyuubi and he is Naruto.

They anger him…but in truth he is scared of them. He cares for the boy-child but can do little for him and the few manifestations he can do tire him out too much. There is a ledge and it is hard to keep pulling the boy away. It is he who falls over that ledge time and again.

_-Kurama_-

His name…its name. The name he loses each time he falls over that ledge for Naruto and the demon is allowed freedom. It both fears him and hates him. He represents what the 'demon' cannot remember…that they are merely one part of a whole.

_I am missing…_

He is missing a piece of himself and so there is no balance. However, the boy-child evens them out for the time being. Even though he is hurting and may very well be broken, he smiles. There is darkness 'it' clings to but the boy fights for the light with his smiles and chipper attitude. The boy is someone he can follow, someone he could respect. He fights with 'it' and refuses to give in. There is something so pure and passionate in this small body. So he will continue to protect this smile…

Kurama will not let it fall…

Kurama will protect this boy-child…

He wishes he could tell him. Kurama wishes he could hold the boy-child and assure him that he was not alone. They were two sides of a coin. Kurama does not know what he would do if he were no longer needed. 'It' likes whispering cruel things. Things that while he knows isn't true, he cannot help but shudder at the thought of. What will happen if he disappears? What will happen if one day he cannot climb back over the ledge? What would happen if the demon was let loose?

He was the lesser one…

The weaker one between him and 'it'…

However, Naruto needed him. If he was being honest though….maybe it was more Kurama that needed him. He'd held on to whatever he could all through these years but maybe it was he who was getting tired. Only the thought of Naruto made him feel strong and Kurama could only hope that would continue.

_Please Kami…let me be strong enough to continue protecting him…_


	4. Step by step

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, adorableness, OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create…

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Author's Note: **I am _so_ happy everyone seems to be enjoying this story. This chapter is slightly longer than the last three so hope you all enjoy it. Things will slowly start to pick up now that we're past the introductions and things will get going. On my profile I'll be posting up pictures and scenes that have inspired each chapter just so you can all get a feel for each chapter and the thoughts behind them.

**Dream Child**

_Hesitation, back and forth. Why, why, why?_

_Such a human thing to ask but it's a simple question_

_Don't think, don't doubt let's take it step by step_

_-Unknown_

Step by step

Darkness was never something Naruto was scared of. It was what was in the dark, the people that prowled the streets waiting for a chance to grab the demon child. However, this night was not one where he was even thinking about that as he paced his apartment floor. His thoughts whirled around one certain Jounin that happened to be his team leader. It'd been two hours since they'd returned from their mission and Kakashi had dismissed them but not before pulling him to the side. Kakashi had pulled him to the side and quietly said that he'd go to his apartment when he was done reporting to the Hokage. Again that was two hours ago and Naruto didn't know why but he suddenly felt restless as he collapsed on his bed. It'd been a long journey, merely a class C mission where they had to transport a scroll to another village but the village had been far and they hadn't been prepared to run across rogue shinobi once more.

Naruto hadn't realized how tired he was until he'd suddenly woken up having fallen asleep at some point after he'd fallen on the bed. However, something was now driving his senses to be on high alert while he'd been resting. A second later a feather light touch through his hair had Naruto snapping his eyes open and looking into a bemused grey eye. Naruto froze there for a moment, staring at his sensei in shock before his one not hidden eye closed to signal his smile.

"I didn't think it was past your bedtime…"

The small boy let out a splutter of outrage as his shot up, Kakashi narrowly missing a forehead to his chin as he pulled back sharply. Naruto stood on his bed to be eye level with his Sensei as he pointed at him, embarrassment the main drive for his outburst. "It's your fault, Sensei! You're always so late!"

Once more a grey eye watched him carefully and Naruto felt the hairs on his body stand on end. Immediately, his mind flitted to what happened the other night and Naruto looked away, deciding to busy himself with cleaning up his apartment. He had a weird feeling in his stomach and the way Kakashi watched him made the boy hyper aware as though he was about to be attacked.

"Naruto…"

He started slightly at the smooth baritone, something about the way the older man said his name raising the hairs on his body once more. Taking a deep and, _hopefully_, inaudible breath he plastered on a goofy grin and turned to his sensei. "What's up, Kakashi-sensei?"

The man gave him a long look that told Naruto he wasn't being fooled in the least as he leaned against the wall on the far side. "I thought we might have a chat."

Kakashi's tone was friendly but Naruto knew the jounin well enough to hear the firmness under it. He tried to laugh it off but it came out a little nervous as he turned away from his sensei, trying to avoid the searching look in them. "Mah, mah. That could always wait, cant it Sensei?"

Suddenly, Kakashi was in front of him and the boys breath caught at the sight of the older man unmasked. He was handsome without the mask or hitai-ate hiding his features, inhumanly so. He looked young, his features smooth and seemingly unmarred save for the long scar running through his eye. While Kakashi smiled, there was a glint in his eyes that made Naruto want to squirm. "True…but I'm a little curious about your thoughts."

"M-my thoughts…Kakashi-sensei?"

He was quiet and the boy knew he was waiting for him to speak up. Naruto knew he had to say something. The other night he'd been all too willing to accept what had happened, even willing to cling to the older man. However, they were home now and things were different. Kakashi was a respected shinobi and Naruto…Naruto was nothing but a monster to the people. Slowly, the smile pulling at his lips faded and the boy looked at his sensei with a slightly haunted gaze. The smile on Kakashi's own face gentled and he sat in the chair in front of Naruto so that they were eye level.

"It's okay, Naruto. I already promised everything would be alright."

Naruto shook his head, looking down at his hands as he replied, "You can't promise that, Kakashi-sensei…I may be a child but I'm a shinobi as well..."'

The copy-cat ninja blinked before a small mirthless chuckle pushed past his lips. "You're right….you're right but you're wrong as well. I _can_ make that promise. Just like that day when we fought Zabuza and Haku I said I would never let a teammate die."

The blonde boy wavered, remembering that day clearly as it was the first time Kakashi had praised him. "Kakashi-sensei, I don't know…I'm not-"

The blonde was cut off when once again Kakashi leaned forward, gently claiming his lips before pulling away just as quickly as the first time. Naruto stared at his sensei stunned again by the action as a blush slowly crawled up his cheeks. He glared lightly at Kakashi, blush still in place as he watched amusement flash across those features. "You're not going to let me refuse are you?"

The mask was back in place along with the hitai-ate so all the boy could see was the curve of his eye that signaled his sensei was grinning. "Sure you can, Naruto-kun. I just never said I'd listen."

He scowled at the older man before throwing his hands up in exaggerated exasperation as he turned to storm away. However, suddenly arms wrapped around his waist pulling him back against a firm chest as Kakashi rested his head on Naruto's shoulder so they were cheek to cheek. The boy froze for a moment before reluctantly relaxing against Kakashi, hands fisting into the older man's shirt sleeve as he began to speak.

"Kakashi-sensei…I'm not…I don't know….I don't think…I-"

"Naruto…It's okay. I know."

The boy bit his lip and hesitated, wondering if his sensei really did know. If he knew how hated he was, knew how much of his happiness happened to be a mask he put on every morning…

"Why…?"

"Why what?"

"Why…me?"

Kakashi was quiet for a while and it made Naruto nervous, desperate to get away he started detangling himself from the older man's grip. However, Kakashi tightened his hold on Naruto till the boy gave up and the man spoke softly as though trying to calm a wild animal. "I can't tell you everything…not yet at least…"

From the corner of his eye, Naruto could see Kakashi close his one visible eye for a second before continuing to speak. "Would you believe me if I said I'm not completely sure? I don't know when it really started or how it happened but it did. I…"

Naruto could see the outline of a frown and let out a little laugh, noticing Kakashi was struggling with words and expressing his emotions. He was doing that for him, even though he wasn't one to do it and Naruto had to laugh before shaking his head when Kakashi looked at him perturbed. "You can stop. Its painful hearing you try to explain, Kakashi-sensei."

The man playfully glared at Naruto before slowly, almost_ reluctantly_, releasing his grasp on the boy as he stood up from the chair. He stretched like a cat just waking up from a nap but Naruto could see the trained shinobi under the lazy façade. Kakashi caught him watching and tousled his hair playfully before beginning to walk towards the door. "We have tomorrow off so you're free to do as you please."

Naruto blinked, a little disappointed he was leaving but allowed his lips to curl into its customary grin. "Awesome! Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi leaned against the doorway before he walked out and smiled mischievously at the younger boy. "Don't thank me quite yet, Naruto-kun."

Naruto blinked and suddenly he was gone but Naruto had the sneaking suspicion that there was a hidden meaning behind that man's words. However, too tired to care he merely decided it was best to just go back to sleep and count his lucky stars as he turned towards his bed. For once, sleep came easy to him and a smile curled his lips contently as the boy fell asleep with his team picture by his side.

(OoO)

Someone was in his apartment and they were making far too much noise. Somewhere in the back of his mind Naruto knew he should be alarmed that there was someone in his home but he couldn't rouse himself enough. However, he did know that the moment he woke up he was going to kill whoever it was that ruined his first peace filled sleep in a very long time. It only took him another moment to realize he knew this presence rather well and only a second to finally decide it might be smart to at least open one eye. Letting out a low grunt he peeled open a single eye to notice…

"KAKASHI-SENSEI?!"

Naruto shot up from bed, a blush dusting across his features before a scowl set in and he glared at his sensei. Didn't he say that they were free today? Why was he here and _purposely_ –because there was no way in hell a jounin actually made that much noise- making a racket in his room? Grey eyes fell on him and curved upward, hinting at the smile underneath that mask. "Oh Naruto. You're awake."

The petite boy let out a low growl and contemplated the merits of strangling his sensei before, as though knowing his thought process, he spoke again. "There's breakfast in the kitchen."

This officially derailed the boy's thought process as he blinked just as his stomach growled. Blushing lightly again he slipped out of bed, grumbling about perverted sensei's that broke into other peoples house. He could hear Kakashi's low chuckle in the hall as he sniffed, catching the scent of something that seemed heavenly. The boy looked back at Kakashi, who trailed behind, questioningly when he caught sight of the white cloth over whatever the smell was. The silver haired man merely shook his head and gestured towards it and Naruto hesitated for only a second more before lifting it up. The boy was stunned to see a traditional meal in front of him containing steamed rice, miso soup, natto, nori, tamagoyaki, broiled salted salmon and tsukemono. His mouth fell open slightly, unused to all these fresh ingredients in front of him as a meal since all he could ever get was ramen.

"Naruto…_eat_."

Kakashi gave him a gentle nudge in the back and the boy could only nod as he swallowed thickly before sitting down. He dug in with gusto, savoring the flavors and humming happily. When he was done Naruto opened his mouth to thank Kakashi who sat across from him but the man merely stood with a grin in his eye tat instantly set the boy on alert.

"_Sen_sei…?"

"We're going out."

Naruto blinked before a full blown blush covered Naruto's face and he began spluttering. The mischievous glint in the man's eye subsided as he chuckled. "To my place."

The blonde stopped mid splutter and frowned at his sensei. "I thought you said I could do as I please?"

"Did I? Strange I must have-" Kakashi had to dodge a pair of chopsticks aimed at him as Naruto glared heatedly. The copy-cat ninja grinned in clear provocation at the boy but instead of rising to the bait he merely stood up and grumbled about him again. Kakashi chuckled, enjoying getting under the boys feathers. It was normal for him to bother Naruto and all his students for that matter. It was something that was normal, routine even and he was sure considering the latest development something normal wouldn't be hated. His eyes fell to the window, looking out into the day and how sunny everything was outside. He was still trying to think of a reason for coming here when he was just here last night but if he was honest with himself he wanted to be near Naruto. After years of careful distance he no longer had to care about keeping a distance and not letting the boy know he cared. It was done.

Sure, Naruto hadn't exactly said he accepted those feelings but he wasn't pushing him away. Besides the older man felt like he might have a clue as to why the boy wouldn't completely accept his feelings. Before he could delve any further into those thoughts Naruto came back out of his room already dressed and ready to go. His hitai-ate make his previously somewhat flat hair spike crazily once more. It was cute and as Kakashi watched the petite boy walk towards him with that grin plastered on, Kakashi was once again struck with how much unlike a child Naruto was.

"So where we goin' sensei? You goin' to teach me a really neat jutsu?!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's usual antics, ruffling his hair playfully and earning an indignant squawk Kakashi walked towards the window. "No, no nothing like that. Well…just see if you can keep up."

With that he was gone out the window and racing across the roofs, hearing Naruto yell at him about cheating. For a few minutes it consisted of Naruto trying to catch up to him only for Kakashi to go faster leaving the boy behind again. The sound of his laugh blew against the man's back and made him smile. It was then Kakashi caught sight of the building he'd been heading towards and slowed down. He let out a low grunt when a small weight barreled into his back as small arms wrapped around his waist and a young voice cried out gleefully.

"Finally, caught up to you Kakashi-Sensei!"

A smile touched the man's lips as he looked down at the boy, patting his head as large doe blue eyes looked up at him with laughter dancing in them. "Just in time too. We're here."

Naruto blinked and looked around where they were in confusion, noticing they were near the jounin apartments where most of the higher level ninjas lived. The silver haired man took the petite boys hand, amusement dancing in his eyes when Naruto blushed at the gesture. However, the boy followed obediently if not a bit curiously as he gazed around the neighborhood. He'd never been in these parts since him and Iruka lived in the civilian side of Konoha. Considering this a once in a life time occasion, Naruto took it all in as he was led towards a building. Blue eyes darted around inquisitively as he took account of all the buildings around them. There was barely anyone walking around in this area and he could only feel the presence of a few shinobi behind apartment doors. No doubt some shinobi were either on missions or sleeping as much as they could before either guard duty or another mission. He didn't notice they'd stopped until Kakashi spoke up suddenly, letting go of the boy's hand.

"We're here…"

Kakashi had watched Naruto as he took in the area and he was only slightly surprised the boy had never been in the area. He had thought that maybe his precious 'Iruka-sensei' would have taken the boy took get him prepared for when he reached his jounin rank. Most Shinobi except those with a clan moved to the jounin apartments once they moved up in ranks but then…he should have considered Naruto's special condition.

When he announced their arrival at his destination they had stopped in front of a door, breaking Naruto's study of the area around them. The blonde looked at the door for a second before looking up at him quizzically but all Kakashi did was raise an eyebrow in amusement. Blue eyes narrowed in suspicion before slowly Naruto reached for the door, cautiously opening the door and entering the premises. Secretly Kakashi was rather pleased that Naruto was gaining _some _type of caution and stealth considering his gung-ho nature. He slowly followed behind a little ways away as he watched Naruto look around the apartment, taking in each and every little reaction to what he saw. He saw his eyebrows furrow when blue eyes took in the rather small room with little to no furniture. Saw the roll of his eyes when he caught sight of the 'Icha Icha Paradise' books and nearly grinned at the exasperated look shot at him. He continued to wait as Naruto took in the painting, running small fingers over a somewhat empty shelf that he'd recently put in. It was finally when blue eyes fell on _it_ that he let a smile curl his lips, closing the door to his room. Blue eyes widened at the sight of the plant 'Ukki-kun' written boldly on the vase and Naruto turned to look at him.

"This is…your room?"

A lazy look slowly slid across his features, suddenly feeling a little conscious as he shrugged. "One more place for you to turn to if you need to."

He watched as blue eyes swam for a moment before a huge grin broke through, stunning the older man with its intensity. "Kakashi-sensei….?"

The scarecrow raised an eyebrow in question at the boy and Naruto had a slight blush coloring his cheeks. "This is even better than an awesome jutsu…"

The older man chuckled, a rare warmth filling his chest at the boy's shy admission. This…whatever _this_ was growing between them was awkward, fragile and oh so foreign but Kakashi wouldn't mind sharing this part of himself if it meant he could see that smile on the petite blonde's face again. He lightly flicked the boys head as he passed him and Naruto gave him a light glare but is eyes danced with laughter. Making a big scene he fell back against the bed, complaining the Kakashi was abusive and mean to do something after he said something so embarrassing. The scarecrow merely rolled his eyes minutely as he rummaged through some books looking for what he'd originally wanted to give the blonde before noticing Naruto's voice had faded away. Curious, he glanced back and noticed the blonde had caught sight of the two pictures he kept above his bed. He straightened up slowly as Naruto slowly reached for the picture with his genin team, eyes solemn and fingers gentle as they traced each face.

"You were really young…"

Kakashi closed his eyes and their faces flashed across his eyelids. "Yes we were…"

Blue eyes flickered over to him before resting on the picture, "Are they the teammates you spoke about…?"

"Naruto…"

Pouty lips twitched up in bemused resignation before he said with forced cheer, "It's pretty cool that the Yondaime was your sensei!"

The jounin hesitated for a second as he looked at the older version of Naruto, save the face. The face was so much like Kushina's and he had her attitude it was amazing. Chuckling softly, he grabbed the book he'd been searching for and sat down on the floor in front of the bed. Naruto looked at him curiously but didn't release the picture, bringing it with him as he laid on his stomach near Kakashi's shoulder on the bed. "What's that Kakashi-sensei?"

Curiosity laced the boys tone and so Kakashi lifted the book so he could read the cover. Blue eyes narrowed as the boy murmured the title softly aloud, " 'The tale of…a wandering hero…' "

Naruto's nose scrunched up and he gave Kakashi a disbelieving look as he said, "Kakashi-sensei, I don't need a bedtime story."

"Now, now Naruto-kun this isn't a bedtime story. My own sensei read it to us when I was younger." Kakashi said with a light tone, his customary lazy smile on his face. He'd taken off his mask and hitai-ate at some point during the time Naruto was reading the title. It was half-truth by 'us' he'd meant him and Naruto. When Naruto had still been in Kushina's belly and Kakashi had been around Minato had laid next to his wife with him on the other side so he could read them this story. Kakashi wanted to share something of his father with him, even if it was small and he didn't know it. He could feel Naruto studying his face closely and waggled his eyebrow playfully. The blonde blushed darkly and growled about perverted sensei's before settling down on the bed.

"I guess I could listen then…"

"Yare yare, since you asked so nicely."

He opened the book almost reverently, smiling slightly at Minato's scrawled handwriting in the corner stating it was for him. He continued until he got to the first page and took a deep breath as his chest tightened painfully for a second. "It started small, just like anything starts out small. A whisper there, a rumor here and before anyone knew…everything had changed."

For the first time Kakashi read the book he'd hidden deep in his bookcase. He told the story of wandering hero and how it had started with a boy who'd had no home and no family. How a tyrant had tried to take over the whole country only to be stopped by a boy who had nothing but what nature taught him. He read about how the boy started in one village before continuing to spread and spread until the whole nation spoke of him and his bravery. He spoke about how the people rose up in his defense and fought alongside him against the tyrant, winning the battle. He read about how one boy who'd had nothing not even a family grew to have everything, including a whole nation. When he was finally done reading he turned to ask Naruto what he thought since the boy had been quiet since the beginning only to find him curled up on the bed. At some point during the story he'd fallen asleep clutching the picture of Kakashi's team to his chest, one hand reaching out towards Kakashi.

A small smile, a real smile curled the ex-ANBU's lips as he slowly got up and stretched the kinks out of his body before turning to the sight on his bed. Gently he grabbed ahold of that hand and leaned forward, pressing his lips to the boy's forehead gently as he silently vowed to protect this boy's innocence. Carefully, he adjusted him on the bed so that he was under the covers and placed the book beside the boy. Trailing his fingers over the cover reverently he whispered softly, "One day, you'll be like the boy in this book…just like your parents."

_**TBC…**_


	5. Scared of the dark

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, adorableness, OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create…

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Author's Note: **Things get a little serious later on in this chapter and somewhat graphic so I apologize for that now. However, I hope you guys enjoy it and I'm glad to have so many supporters! I love you guys so much for reviewing and following this story. You're all great~! Again if you'd like to see the pictures that inspired the current chapters they're on my profile. Also if you'd like to know what Kurama looks like the inspirational picture is on my profile under the 'kurama' chapter. It's called 'don't cry, Naruto'.

**Dream Child**

_Some people are scared of the dark but_

_I welcome it. It's quiet and peaceful, not a soul awake_

_and roaming. Just me and my thoughts…_

_-Unknown_

Scared of the dark

_I was walking down the street, humming a song I'd heard the academy children singing. The sun was setting and there weren't many people on the street but I was enjoying it. The weather was still nice and it was a reprieve from the earlier heat wave that had hit us. Konoha was always warm but especially in the summer when it reached its peak. Suddenly, everything happened too fast for me to keep up and the dream became a nightmare in a matter of seconds as everything darkened around me. I was being pinned down by some of the villagers who were helped by a couple of shinobi (he'd recognize those flak jackets anywhere, it wasn't the first time) and they were taking turns beating me. Over and over bones broke as they rained down punches and kicks only to heal itself back again with a crackling sizzle like my skin was on fire. Hurtful words driving daggers into my heart even deep and twisting painfully within my mind, leaving mental as well as emotional scars. I never saw it coming as suddenly hot white fire erupted in my side and it took me a while as I was blinded by the pain before I realized one of the shinobi had stabbed me with his kunai. He ripped it out viciously and they watched as it healed over quickly with looks of disgust and hatred on their faces. Again he stabbed the kunai into me only to pull it out and he continued to repeat the process over and over. I could hear my cries and pleads, hear my own skin tearing as the kunai plunged into it. Suddenly, the nightmare slowly began to fade from my mind, easing me from the horrific scene much to my relief._

~_**Don't remember anymore, Naruto…**_~

_I could feel gentle hands along my small body, searching but reassure in how careful the person was being with me. I could feel warm chakra slowly seeping into my body and warming it up, doing its best to heal what couldn't be seen. Even the chakra was gentle in its search and I vaguely wondered who this was that was being so careful as though I was something precious. At first I flinched at the feel of it as it went deeper before recognizing the edges of the chakra. Slowly, I blinked my eyes open and groggily looked up into an ANBU mask that I recognized. Mr. ANBU had come to my rescue again, I had no doubt of that as I vaguely had the impression of their being a fight earlier. _

"_Ookami-san…"_

_I heard myself say and that mask turned in my direction, gloved hands brushing my bangs away from my forehead gently. It caused me to smile up at him warmly if not somewhat tiredly as like usual this mysterious ninja treated me tenderly and carefully. No one but him and old man Sarutobi treated me that way let alone touched me so gently. I reached out and fisted the material of his knee as he kneeled next to me._

"_Thank you…Ookami-san."_

_The ANBU looked at me for a long moment before dipping his head and then carefully, the ANBU picked me up as gently as he could. He cradled me in his arms, situating me in his arms so that we were both comfortable. I winced slightly as a faint pain throbbed to life for a moment before slowly ebbing away once again as my body worked towards fixing itself with Ookami-san's help. I struggled to stay awake in his arms as he leaped up onto the roofs and began to speed through the village. It wasn't until I heard his whispered words that I finally gave up in staying awake after everything._

"_Sleep…The dark is safe now…don't be afraid."_

_My young mind found his voice soothing, a mix between youth and approaching adulthood. What he didn't know was that it wasn't the dark I was afraid of…but everything that lurked in it. The people who waited to grab me and hurt me…but he made it better. This strange ANBU that wasn't supposed to be heard or seen yet let me know and hear him. As I fell asleep in his arms a soft smile played along my lips as dreams of wolves ran through it…I knew that at least one person didn't think I was a monster._

~_**You're not…You're not, Naruto**_~

(OoO)

Eyes fluttered open to reveal sleepy baby blues before Naruto bolted up noticing the sun was slowly beginning to sink down behind the horizon. How long had he been sleeping for? His eyes drifted down to where a tuft of silver hair poked over the edge a bit and Naruto noticed Kakashi once again had his mask and hitai-ate off. It was strange to suddenly see him without it as the scarecrow dozed while he leaned against the side of the bed. Curious, he studied the youthful face of his sensei with a small smile guessing he couldn't be more than twenty-five or twenty-six. Kakashi was…_handsome_. Naruto blinked at the thought, taken off-guard by it yet well aware he'd always been somewhat interested in his sensei.

"You realize it's hard to sleep while being stared at…let alone the fact it's rude."

The blonde let out a yelp as he leaned away from Kakashi who was watching him with a wide grin, much like a cat who'd eaten the canary. Shooting his sensei an annoyed look he looked away, grumbling lowly in his embarrassment.

"You could have just woke me up."

Kakashi got up, stretching and getting rid of the kinks in his body before turning and tousling Naruto's blonde locks. "True but shinobi need their rest whenever they can get it."

The blonde didn't know whether that was a convenient excuse or his honest opinion so he decided it was probably safer to just leave it alone. Yawning, he slipped off the bed but wavered as he met Kakashi's grey eyes and he realized a part of him wanted to stay here. As though sensing the young boy's confliction a slight genuine smile touched his lips and he gestured towards his room's door as he spoke.

"Go ahead, I'm sure Iruka wouldn't mind seeing you."

Naruto grinned, only slightly surprised Kakashi had knew it was Iruka he wanted to go visit. However, he hesitated again as he asked cautiously, "I can come back…?"

The petite boy blinked when Kakashi leaned forward, having to bow a bit as he brushed yellow bangs from his forehead and pressed warm lips to his forehead. "Whenever…"

Easing a little but still having pink color his cheeks, he gave Kakashi a shy smile before whirling around and running out the window. Laughter filled the area as he landed deftly on his feet, looking up to see Kakashi shaking his head out the window in exasperation. He waved wildly at his sensei before rushing towards the civilian area, he'd go visit Iruka and maybe stay at his adopted brother's place. He hummed softly, grinning as he walked towards his second important person's house contently.

"Damn fox."

Naruto felt himself misstep before continuing to walk at the curse towards him. He was familiar with the remark and after Mizuki's words Naruto now fully understood why the people feared him. His chest constricted again as words began to filter in and hate filled eyes zeroed in on him as he entered the civilian area.

_It's the demon!_

_Don't look at it Chihiro._

_Fucking scum should just die._

_Why is it still alive?!_

_Should just be killed._

Naruto forced himself to keep the smile on his face and his back straight as the hurtful words intensified. He wanted to see Iruka. He wanted to see Kakashi or even Sarutobi. Someone who knew he wasn't a monster in actuality. Unthinkingly he turned into an alleyway hoping to catch a shortcut but there in the alleyway were a group of men leaning against the walls talking. However, when they noticed him everything went deathly silent and their faces twisted into savage looks of hate. A chill went down Naruto's spine at the sight and he tried to back out but suddenly arms were wrapping around him from behind. Instinct screamed at him to lash out at the one holding him but experience had taught him rather quickly that any struggle would make things worse. He was forced to watch as the men slowly began approaching him, noticing one had a butchers knife in his hand. A soft sound escaped the small boy at the sight of it and whoever was holding him let out a cold chuckle.

"Fucking thing is shaking like a leaf."

The man's breath brushed past his ears but his eyes were on the knife and the man holding it as his lips twisted into a coldly amused expression. "Good. It should be. It's a waste of space."

-_I'm not. Kakashi doesn't think I am. Iruka doesn't think I am. I'm not._-

His thoughts raced with denial but the blonde boy could utter nothing as suddenly he was backhanded across the face. He clenched his eyes shut and took the hit, having learned early on cries and pleads just made it worse. Sometimes though not making a sound also made it worse. Vaguely he wondered which it would be this time as suddenly he was punched in the gut. He bent over in two, coughing as he tried to get air back into his lungs just as he was kneed in the face. Somewhere in the back of his mind he thanked kami there were no shinobi among them this time. Not after that dream, not after-

A sharp white hot pain brought his mind to the present as the butcher knife was buried in his hand. "Little shit doesn't even make a sound."

No noise equals worse punishment today then it seemed. Naruto let out a soft sound of surprise when his head was yanked back by his hair, giving him a clear view of the men surrounding him and the fact there was no longer any light. The sun had set and so no one would pay attention to any cried that came because they would _know_. They would know and they wouldn't _care_. Another blinding white hot strip of pain drew a whimper from his lips as the man drew the knife down his arm slowly. Another man punched him so hard his head snapped to the side but since he was still being held by his hair it jerked back giving him whiplash. Another kicked him in his side and he felt as a rib, or maybe it was two, gave away under the force. His eyes snapped open and he gasped for breath but before he could recover, the knife was plunged into his leg and unthinkingly he jerked away. The man holding him tousled him harshly, making him both dizzy and nauseous as pain racked through him violently.

They took turns beating on him and lunging the knife deep into his skin. Sometimes they managed to get a cry from him but most of the time he refused to make a sound. Soon enough time blurred together and exhaustion plus the pain made his mind fog over. Vaguely, he wondered on how it was he was still alive when he'd lost so much blood. A small part of him snickered that it should have been obvious this was coming since something _far_ too good to be true happened. He _should_ have known something would happen and a small curl of self-loathing settled in his stomach. Suddenly, the knife was at his throat snapping his mind a little more awake as he listened in to what those around him said.

"You know for being a demon it's got a pretty face."

"That you just punched in!"

They roared with laughter and internally Naruto winced, something like dread slowly curling in his stomach over the self-loathing. The man who initially had the butcher's knife loomed over him and it was only then the blonde realized that at some point they had pinned him to the ground. The man held the knife to Naruto's neck threateningly, the message clear with the way he held it. A spark that made Naruto shudder at a sudden chill lit his eyes as the man examined the blonde.

"It'd be a real shame to let it go to waste and not get a little…_pleasure_ from it."

Naruto's widened in shock and horror as he understood where this man was getting at as the other men jeered, laughing at his expense. Fear and panic slowly began to rise within him and for once he began to struggle against the men that held him as the man began to undo his pants. –_Oh kami! Nononononononononono! This isn't happening! Pleasepleasepleasepleasepleasehelpmesomeonehelpme!_-

His thoughts were a chaotic mess as he struggled desperately, fear and panic and horror making him refuse what was about to happen. Deep within him he felt something hot and burning slowly bubble up within him as he struggled. It was vaguely familiar but he was too in a panic to place it. When it almost seemed to burst from within him, he suddenly felt safe as darkness engulfed him. The last thing he saw was a look of horror in the man's eyes as he loomed over him.

_**I'll protect you…**_

He could hear his cries. Could feel his fear as though it was his own.

_Anger._

It was what rose within him at the thought of what could be happening to the boy now that after all these years he'd plead for help. He ran towards the doorway that was suddenly open, ignoring its cackles of glee from where it lay in its cage. His main concern was the boy. He had to protect him. He had to make sure he was okay. Just like that red chakra burst from within the boy's body and suddenly he…_was_. It was the first time he manifested outside of the boy's body and he examined himself. He was taller than the boy, his hands looked delicately thin but fingers were long and nails ended in dangerous claws. He had a long golden tail but the tip was slightly darker, where human ears should be were sleek fox ears, fur trailed around his collar and his feet were almost paw-like but still human with claws on them as well. His eyes were infinitely more slanted than Naruto's, still blue but slit irises had red outlining them and whisker marks were far more prominent.

"Demon…"

Animalist eyes snapped towards the voice and saw a man, knife in hand and pants down. His eyes fell on a prone Naruto, his clothes torn and still in their grasp. In a second the wonder of having a semi-physical body faded in turn for pure and simple rage that ripped a snarl out of his mouth revealing elongated canines. Cries of fear erupted and the smart men (which were most of them) ran in an instant. However, the one holding the knife and trying to hold his pants up tried to stay tough. A sneer curled his features but he, Kurama (that was his name he remembered vaguely), could see him trembling and smell the fear seeping off of him. Good. He _should_ be scared after everything he'd done to the boy. He had vowed to protect Naruto and now he would.

Bicolored eyes flashed as suddenly Kurama was on the man, viciously tearing and biting into him. The grown man screamed, terror shaking him to his core that he forgot about his knife and dropped it. The man got one lucky shot in Kurama's frenzy, knocking him in the chin and causing him to stumble back. However, the Kyuubi landed on all fours and let out a low guttural growl that made the man think twice. Letting out another terrified shout he turned and hightailed it out of the alley. After a moment of listening to reassure himself the danger was over animalistic eyes landed on Naruto's prone form and he slowly approached. Running his hands over the boy's body he could feel _its_ chakra already setting itself to work on healing the boy. Kurama gently shook the boy to wake him but gained no reaction, a spike of worry shot through him and he closed his eyes. Instantly he sensed Naruto's mind deep inside himself locked away behind the door. For a moment he panicked before realizing it was only temporary and he paused, starting to consider this. However, when the sound of voices startled him he decided it would be better to ponder this later and get the boy somewhere safer.

Closing his eyes once more he gathered Naruto in his arms before summoning as much chakra as he dared to. Twisting it tightly around them he envisioned Naruto's home and felt a painful twist in his stomach that knocked the breath from him. When his feet suddenly touched ground the kyuubi collapsed, curling in on himself as pain wracked his body while his chakra fought itself. He let out a low growl before cutting himself off from his chakra completely and just like that there was relief from the pain. He panted softly as he just lay beside Naruto in the aftermath of the pain, realizing while he was physically manifested he was unable to use his chakra without repercussions. Shaking off the last remaining affects he slid to his hands and knees, looking around in pleasure to notice that even though he'd been in pain he's managed to still get them to the apartment.

Softly huffing, he gently picked up the boy and settled him in his bed, tucking him in carefully before slipping in beside him. He watched as the petite blonde lay unconscious to the rest of the world and nuzzled his forehead carefully. Relief and protective instincts simmer just below the surface as he curled around the boy's body, his tail wrapping around them for both warmth and reassurance. Something told Kurama it had been a close one this time around and he hoped he'd be able to do this again to protect his container. A low purr-like hum rumbled from his chest as he absently ran a hand through gold locks that were so much like the one he currently had. He was sure he must look like an older version of the boy but with his fox characteristics and he had no doubt it had something to do with the fact it was _he_ and not _it_ that was manifested. A jaw breaking yawn broke past his defenses and Kurama suddenly realized that little use of chakra had also sapped a good portion of his strength. Deciding it wouldn't hurt to take a quick nap he tightened his hold on the boy in his arms and snuggled him, allowing his mind to drift pleasantly.

_**I'll always be by your side…**_

_**TBC…**_


	6. Who understands us

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, adorableness, OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create…

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Author's Note: **Another chapter out and I hope you guys are still enjoying it! My updates might start getting slower starting tomorrow since things are going to get hectic but I'll get out as many chapters as I can. Next chapter should also get a lot longer since I'm going to start shifting to canon-verse but I will be setting up a few occasions that aren't in canon. If this story goes he way I want it to it's going to be a four part series in which everything from this story will be before 'Naruto: Shippuden' but I'm getting ahead of myself. Just know that I have this whole story planned out already so look forward to more :)

**Dream Child**

_We are creatures of comfort, we seek the comfort of others_

_We desire someone who will understand us_

_And when we find them we are always scared to lose them…_

_ -Unknown_

Who will understand us

He woke slowly, his mind trying to catch up with his waking body and when it did he wished it hadn't. Phantom pains shot up and down his body as it protested to his moving with a vengeance. Suddenly, everything rushed back to him and against his better judgment he shot up in bed. The petite blonde blinked to find himself in his bed and nothing severely wrong afterward. He remembered being cornered by the men, remembered being tortured by them and then being pinned down but everything after that was a complete blur. However, the phantom pain that made itself known every time he moved let Naruto know that even though he was healed his body hadn't caught up to that fact yet. Taking a deep breath the boy slowly got out of bed and winced as he stood straight. Vaguely he wondered how he was supposed to train with Kakashi and the team when he was in so much pain. Just as that thought crossed his mind there was a loud knock on his door and he froze. He could sense the chakra of the ninja's on the other side of the door and his heart beat picked up its pace. Dread filled his stomach as suddenly he got a very bad feeling about what was going to happen.

"Uzumaki Naruto, we are aware of your presence inside."

Naruto started slightly at the deep voice that spoke through the door, a clear warning in the tone that set the boy's nerves on edge. Taking a deep breath the boy slid towards the door, trying to keep the pain from his face as he opened the door a little. He looked up into the shinobi's hard features and took a deep gulp, dread swirling in his stomach rapidly. "Yes…?"

The man's eyes narrowed and blue eyes flickered towards the ninja's behind him. He recognized one of them as Shikamaru's father from when he was younger. The Nara gave him a sympathetic but hard look and Naruto knew immediately something was wrong if they had the shadow user here.

"Is there something wrong?"

His voice was soft, weak and obviously full of fear. After last night his nerves were rubbed raw and he was unable to assume the mask he usually wore. "You are to be brought to the Hokage for questioning. If you do not come willingly we have orders to use force."

Naruto's eyes grew wide with shock and fear. Blue eyes darted around frantically before something foreign rose up within him and he calmed immediately. Blinking slowly he merely nodded his head and looked up at the one that had been speaking, not noticing the shift in the company at his sudden attitude change.

(OoO)

Kakashi had woke up that morning with his chest heavy and his stomach roiling. Instinct told him to listen to the feeling that something bad was either going to happen or did happen. He frowned deciding to file it at the back of his mind so it wouldn't distract him but he wouldn't forget it either. He vaguely wondered what Naruto was doing now and if he was excited to get back to training after their mini break. Thoughts of the petite blonde brought a soft smile to the man's lips as he shook his head in exasperation as he remembered the way he left. He hummed softly in amusement at himself, recognizing the desire to see the boy again that rose up in him the minute he started thinking about him. It wasn't a rare occurrence either considering his mind was usually always filled with thoughts of his sensei's son. Letting out an exasperated noise at himself Kakashi shook his head before finishing up so he could check in with the Hokage before meeting his little genin team.

Once done he was out of his window and casually leaping from rooftop to rooftop, heading towards the Hokage tower. As he got closer and closer something at the back of his mind screamed for attention but he ignored it. He wanted to hurry up and get this report about his team over with so he could see his team and therefore Naruto. Sarutobi had wanted regular reports on how Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto were doing in a group together. He eye smiled to passing Shinobi as he got to the tower, jumping down from the roof and walking in. He wondered how late he should _seem_ to be today as he took out his customary orange book and debated how his team would react to his lateness today considering he'd-

The scarecrow's eyes immediately latched on to a familiar head of hair, interrupting his thought process as the Dolphin walked across his path and so he ambled over amiably. Closing his book with a snap making the Chuunin jump with a start as he whirled around to face Kakashi only to relax when he noticed it was him. A little smile touched the man's face as he greeted him warmly, "Hatake-san, it's good to see you again."

The slightly older man eye smiled at the dolphin as he said, "Please, Kakashi is just fine. How are things in the Academy?"

The instructor grinned a smile that was almost identical to a certain blonde's and he could understand why Naruto considered the brunette a brother. "Things are actually going rather well actually. The students are looking very promising."

Kakashi chuckled shaking his head, "Well I suppose after having the number one hyperactive ninja as a student it might feel that way."

Iruka laughed heartily, nodding his head in agreement as he said "Yes but I suppose you have it worse now since you're his team leader."

A soft smile touched the scarecrows lips for a second before it was gone. "I'm sure he's told you all about our latest mission last night."

The Chuunin gave him a confused look as he replied, "What?"

The jounin hesitated, sensing the shift in his conversation and the bad feeling came back with a vengeance. "Naruto…he said he was going to your place when he left…Didn't he go?"

The slightly younger man bit his lip and slowly shook his head as he said softly, "Naruto never came, Kakashi-san…"

His heart fell into his stomach and just as he was about to run off to look for the blonde when the whispering started. Both he and Iruka looked towards where it was and froze in their spots at scene that unfolded before them. In a guarding formation walked in a group of elite jounin and in the middle of them with a somewhat blank expression was Naruto.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

The exclamation was accompanied by the Chuunin stepping forward towards the group but one of the jounin, Kakashi recognized the Nara man immediately, stepped forward. "Don't Iruka."

The instructor's eyes turned steely as instantly he was a ninja who saw battle and not the smiling gentle man from before as he growled out. "What's going on? Why is Naruto-kun being treated like this?!"

The shinobi hesitated, glancing back at the group before he leaned towards them a little. "I can't say much but the boy was accused of something's by a villager and considering the condition the villager was in it doesn't look good."

He hesitated a second longer before he said, "I can't stay any longer. For his sake…don't do anything rash."

With that he was back with the disappearing group as both men tried to digest what was said. Iruka stumbled back a bit as he said barely over a whisper, "This can't be happening…Naruto can't be…Not now when things were finally going _so_ well for him. This just _can't-_"

Breaking out of his own shock, Kakashi laid his hand on the dolphin's shoulder as he spoke determinedly. "Don't worry. Everything will be alright…" _I promised him it would._

Without waiting for the younger man's reply he disappeared, going after the group heading for the Hokage's office. All the while worry filled him as he wondered what would have happened if he'd just gone with the boy or convinced him to stay.

(OoO)

Everything felt so far away almost as though he was watching everything happen from outside of his body. The fear that should have been there was nowhere to be found within himself, just calm acceptance as he was brought to the Hokage's office. They'd not said anything the whole time they were walking and at one point he'd vaguely noticed on of the jounin had left before coming back a minute or two later. Upon entering the office blue eyes caught sight of a familiar figure and even in his calm state Naruto felt himself flinch away from the man who'd taken a butcher knife to him the night before. It was something that didn't go unnoticed before Naruto finally took full stock of the man. He had bruises and gashes all along his body, his eyes while still narrowed with hate had a more fear in them then last night.

Unfeelingly Naruto wondered what had made the change before a throat was cleared and Naruto turned to look at the Hokage and Sandaime, Sarutobi. He gave the ma a sharp look before taking a long look at Naruto and the boy could feel him taking stock of his appearance. Thankfully, he'd been able to change out of his clothes before anyone could see them for the wreck they'd been.

"Naruto-kun, why don't you sit down?"

There was a slight pause before the boy slowly walked over to the chair in front of the Hokage's desk, watching Sarutobi-jiji carefully. The man sounded tired and just a little resigned as he began to speak again. "Something has come to my attention…something of concern. Do you know what?"

Naruto glanced at the man who was somewhat injured before looking back at the Hokage, his head cocked to the side. "I don't understand…"

The old man looked at him carefully before he said firmly, "You've been accused of attacking a civilian, Naruto-kun."

The petite blonde knew he should feel something. He should be afraid, surprised or even angry at the accusation but nothing came forward. Something deep inside of him almost seemed to sooth whatever he _might_ have felt. Sarutobi wasn't done yet though and he continued on,

"…It was also said that…you used the other power to do it."

At this there was a stir of _something_ but he couldn't place it. An out of focused images of blue eyes with red rings popped into his head before becoming a blur and unthinkingly he said quietly, "Impossible…"

Everyone in the room blinked, surprised by the soft but flat statement and the man let out a low growl of outrage. "Why you little-"

He lunged for the boy and an image of him plunging a knife into him broke whatever calm had been holding on to Naruto. Naruto let out a terrified cry as he jerked back, trying to get away and toppling over the chair in the process. In a second, there was a flash of silver and Kakashi was in front of him with a kunai pressed to the man's neck.

"I'd advise you to back away from my student…_now_."

The man shuddered at the friendly tone as killing intention leaked from the elite jounin's figure with clear intent. Everyone held their breath as the man slowly backed away and the kunai disappeared with a flick of his hand. As though he didn't just interrupt an important meeting Kakashi flipped the chair right side up again and placed Naruto into it as though he was a little kid. Leaning against the chair lazily and looking around the room with a bored air he asked nonchalantly, "Anyone care to explain why my student is here and I wasn't told?"

The Hokage gave the man a sharp look but no one said anything about the relieved sag of his shoulders at the sight of the man. "Hatake Kakashi…I didn't realize you were so concerned over one of your students."

One of the other jounin said with false friendliness in his tone, it was one of the other men and the guy who spoke to Naruto first shot him a hard look. Nara looked up at the ceiling in a silent plea before continuing to watch the seen unfold. This was completely troublesome. Why did Shikamaru have such troublesome friends?

"Why yes I do, _especially_ where this one is concerned." The scarecrow replied just as friendly but the warning was there and Naruto stiffened slightly at the implication as he ducked his head down. Was the man _trying_ to tell the world?!

"_Kakashi…_" It was a warning and a call for attention all at the same time as Sarutobi cut them off before it could get any more out of control. "This was supposed to be a _private_ meeting."

The shinobi blinked innocently and said simply, "It still is…just with one additional person concerned for his student's wellbeing in the middle of a pack of rabid dogs."

Naruto bit his lip, trying to keep the grin from his face at the jounin's words. Sarutobi opened his mouth to reprimand the copy ninja before seemingly thinking better of it and simply shaking his head in exasperation. "Naruto has been accused of attacking a villager…with the Kyuubi's power."

Everyone was quiet as they waited for Kakashi's reaction. "Impossible."

The room blinked at the identical reply the man gave to the boy's when he'd heard the accusation against him. The first shinobi who had spoken to Naruto at his apartment stepped forward, bowing respectfully before he spoke. "Excuse me Hatake-san but you'll understand if we don't take your opinion as you are bias since-"

"No you're not understanding." Kakashi's voice was flat, as though it was annoying him to have to explain everything to them. "It's impossible that he could have hurt the villager…He was with me."

The whole room was quiet and even the man stared opened mouth from Kakashi to Naruto who blushed darkly. Sarutobi's eyes narrowed significantly as he stared at Kakashi, "oh? Is that so?"

Kakashi slowly turned to the old man and looked him straight in the face, "Yes. We were talking and while I read something he'd fallen asleep."

The old man leaned back in his chair and studied the copycat before looking back at Naruto, "Is this true?"

Naruto hesitated for only a second, glancing at Kakashi who didn't even look at him before looking at the Sandaime. Biting his lip he said softly, "Hai…"

The tension in the room was almost stifling as Sarutobi gestured Nara forward and the man settled in front of the boy with a kit. "Naruto, I'll still need to take a DNA sample. Apparently, is attacker bit him numerous times and we just need to rule you out."

The petite boy looked nervously at the kit before slowly nodding, opening his mouth a bit so Nara could get what he needed. Once that was done the tension faded away significantly in the room as the Sandaime sighed. "Alright, you can go. If anything changes I _will_ have someone come get you."

His voice was stern and had a clear warning in it. Naruto nodded his head vigorously, eyes still wide with some fear while Kakashi merely shrugged his shoulders. The copycat got up to get ready to leave when Sarutobi's voice cut in sharply, "I would like to _speak_ with you later, Kakashi."

Naruto noticed the scarecrow wince a bit and he had no doubt this was about what could have been implied with Kakashi's words. The silver haired ninja gave an exaggerated bow as he said pleasantly, "Of course, Hokage-sama."

Without another word he took Naruto's hands in his and walked out where Iruka paced in obvious worry. When he saw them both he opened his mouth to speak but Kakashi held up his hand, "Later, right now I have to speak with my student seeing as I was with him yesterday."

The blonde boy frowned slightly at the almost hinted words and something must have passed between the two because Iruka's expression became determined as he nodded. "Of course…take you time. Feel free to come over later, _both_ of you."

Kakashi nodded sharply before he shinshunned dragging the blonde boy with him. They reappeared in his room and Kakashi quickly made hand seals, releasing a burst of chakra to arm his silencing jutsu's before turning to Naruto. The boy was pale and obviously shaken as he stared wide eyed at Kakashi, flinching slightly as the silver haired shinobi took a step towards him. Kakashi stopped, slightly hurt at the somewhat fearful look on the boy's face.

"Naruto…Naruto, what happened? I thought you were going to Iruka's apartment?"

The boy shook his head, afraid and confused as he said almost desperately. "I don't know, Kakasi-sensei! I remember leaving here and heading to Iruka's. I remember trying to take a shortcut through the alley before…"

He choked off, closing his eyes tightly as he remembered some of what happened. "They cornered me…a-and…I couldn't…"

A hand gently caressed his cheek and Naruto flinched as his eyes snapped open, Kakashi's mask and hitai-ate were gone once more as he looked at the boy. "What happened after?"

The blonde shook his head, taking a shuddering breath as he replied. "I don't know…things become a blur. I only know when I woke up I was home and healed."

Kakashi studied the boy for a moment before relaxing a bit. No. Naruto didn't do it and even if he did the bastard deserved it. He was broken out of his thoughts before they could get any darker when Naruto asked quietly, "Kakashi-sensei…_why_?"

The older man blinked, not understand the question and the boy must ad known it because his face twisted into an almost anguished expression. "You could get in trouble if they found out you lied."

He was quiet for a second as he tried to sort out what the boy was talking about before it clicked. A slow small smile graced his features as he took Naruto's face in his hands so the boy would look in his eyes as he spoke. "I didn't lie. I was with you yesterday and you _did_ fall asleep while I read something."

Naruto's eyes grew big as he realized what the copy ninja had done. Warmth filled his chest and his little heart broke a little in realization that Kakashi had gone so far from him even though he could've gotten into trouble. It amazed the little boy yet at the same time he couldn't understand why and unthinkingly he stepped away from the jounin. Why would he go so far for him? What was so special about him that caught this elite jounin's attention? He was no good.

Kakashi watched as the boy seemed to retreat into himself as he took a step away from him. A stab of pain went through his heart at the sight of the boy pulling away from him. Unthinkingly he reached forward and lifted the boy into his arms, hugging him tight and feeling the boy tense.

"I _promised_ you, Naruto. I keep my promises."

Naruto blinked slowly as he heard the silent unsaid word in that sentence.

_I understand. _

_I won't leave… _

_Let me hold you. _

_Let me in…_

Slowly, he wrapped his arms around the older man's neck and his fingers curled into the material of his flak jacket tightly. _Okay._

Kakashi felt relief and warmth flood him when he felt small arms wrap around him in silent answer to his silent plea. It wasn't complete trust or anything but it was _something_ and at this point that was better than nothing. They stayed like that for a bit, refusing to let go of the other but something began to feel like he'd forgotten something. Pulling away gently he gave the window a quizzical look as Naruto studied him closely.

"Sensei?"

"I feel as though I've forgotten something…"

Naruto's eyes roamed the room as Kakashi thought and baby blues landed on their team picture. He stared at it for a bit before something clicked and his head snapped towards Kakashi. "What about Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun?"

The scarecrow blinked before he sweat dropped, he'd totally forgotten about his two other genin'. They were going to kill them and he couldn't guarantee it would be painless either.

_**TBC…**_


	7. You wear your every last disguise

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, adorableness, OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create…

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Dream Child**

_Sad boy, you stare up at the sky_

_When no one's looking back at you._

_You wear your every last disguise;_

_You're flying, then you fall through._

_Again, the false attention._

_Again, you're breaking inside._

_Love save the empty._

_-Love save the empty, Erin Mccarley_

The Chuunin exams were coming up Kakashi warned them when they finally met up and Sakura was done lecturing them. That meant more training and more c-ranked missions not that any of them were really complaining about that last part. Naruto watched as the jounin went one on one with Sakura, he'd decided to go against each of them to gauge their abilities. The blonde could tell he wanted to elect them for the exams and he felt warmth well up in him at the faith he had in them.

"What kept you two so long, Usuratonkachi...?" The petite blonde shot a glare at the raven who merely smirked. Ever since the whole thing with Zabuza and Haku he'd been hot and cold towards the blonde. It seriously confused the blonde but he appreciated the fact the raven was willing to even acknowledge him.

"We had to talk to the Hokage."

His voice was clipped, a sharp contrast to the usual exasperated anger he usually aimed at Sasuke. He noticed the raven narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Kakashi's call for him. The other boy shot him one more look that said they weren't done before heading towards the field were their leader stood waiting. Sakura was winded as she came back but still tried to cheer the raven on but he merely grunted at her. She frowned as she watched him pass before glaring at Naruto.

"What did you do to Sasuke-kun _now_?" The blonde instantly felt his hackles raise as he said defensively, "I haven't done _anything_ to the teme!"

Sakura raised her fist to hit him as she opened her mouth to yell at him but Kakashi's voice rang out across the field. "I hope you two are paying attention, especially you Sakura."

The girl blushed and they both looked at the practice session between him and Sasuke, who was only slightly winded compared to Sakura but he had a few bruises and cuts. With that the Raven was flying at Kakashi trying to move him from his spot. Naruto vaguely noticed that at some point the jounin had put away his book, something he hadn't done with Sakura. The jounin didn't move from his spot until the very last blow where Sasuke caught him off guard with a round house kick. It was only one foot stepping back to ground himself but he still moved and Kakashi eye smiled at the boy who was breathing just slightly harder.

"Good job. That was infinitely better than Sakura." The girl blushed and looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed by having her weakness pointed out. Naruto knew he wasn't trying to be mean, it was his way of trying to get her to focus on what she should be.

"Naruto-kun, you're next."

The boy wavered slightly, shyness creeping up at the worst possible time. As though sensing this Kakashi eye smiled at him as he said teasingly, "Scared? That's completely acceptable when you're going against a stronger opponent."

He knew the scarecrow was merely baiting him but hell it was insulting and indignation rose within him. He spluttered as he glared at the older man stomping towards him as he grumbled, "I'm not scared. I can do better than Sasuke-teme."

The man chuckled as Sasuke merely grunted in disbelief as they passed each other but Naruto ignored him, his eyes glued to their sensei warily. The man seemed to take him in for a moment, gauging his strength and skill just by looking at him and the boy felt every last hair on his body stand on end. Excitement rushed through him and unthinkingly he slapped on his usual grin as he asked a tad too loudly, "Wanna bet I can make you move farther than Sasuke-teme, Sensei?"

Those grey eyes were hidden from him when Kakashi eye smiled at him as he brought out his Icha Icha Paradise book. Once again his stance was totally relaxed and he drawled out lazily, "Oh really? Let's see you try then."

Pumping his fist and pushing aside the annoyance he lunged at his sensei, swinging his fist at the man's head only for it to be redirected and throwing himself off balance. He let out a low huff before swinging around and aiming for his ribs but that two was redirected and literally thrown a few feet from the man. Without thought he summoned as many Kage no buunshin as he dared, whining that Kakashi wasn't being fair by reading the book hoping it'd distract his sensei. However, Kakashi barely batted an eye as e dispatched each and every clone without looking up from his book. Annoyance burned deep within the boy's chest and he leaped head long into the fight, aiming for Kakashi's face. The man caught his fist mere inches from his face and this time he looked up, looking deep into Naruto's eyes as he said softly for only his ears.

"Why not try taking off that mask?"

Rattled by the man's words he was unprepared to be kicked full in the chest and sent flying. When he recovered he could only stand there, staring at the silver haired ninja who arched an eyebrow at him but the boy wavered. He'd never taken it off…Sarutobi had said it was safer to always have it on. Always smile like an idiot. Never show the real you. _Never._

Yet…

He wanted him to. He wanted Naruto to be serious with him and the boy hesitated once more. Both having forgotten about their two other members watching them closely in confusion. The elite jounin eye smiled at him tauntingly as he said, "Show me what you got."

That was all he needed as a slow grin curled the blonde ninja's lips and he crouched low to the ground, channeling the earlier anger at being thrown around. He let it center him, cradled it close along with the fear he'd felt last night and this morning. He channeled all those negative and meaningless emotions into this match and took a deep breath. "Don't say I didn't warn you, Kakashi-_sensei_."

The older man chuckled just as the blonde boy shot off, face serious and fully focused as he let out a series of kunai and shuriken. Kakashi was only slightly startled by it but he still managed to block all of them, not even realizing he'd put away his book for this new more serious boy. He was still sloppy, still gung ho but it was more focused and calculating. As the boy attacked, sending out barrage after barrage of kunai and sometimes taijutsu moves Kakashi was reminded of Minato. He let out a low grunt as he blocked a particularly strong kick only to realize it had pushed him back some ways. Both he and Naruto stared at each other in surprise, having not expected it and getting caught up in the sparring match. After a moment Kakashi chuckled softly and ruffled the petite blonde's golden locks causing the boy to blush as the scarecrow said, "Well I guess you won that bet."

After a second Naruto plastered on a big grin and crowed happily, running to Sasuke and Sakura as he shouted. "Did you see?! Did you see that?! I totally got Kakashi-sensei to move farther than Sasuke did!"

The older man shook his head at the boy's antics before noticing Sasuke's narrowed gaze on Naruto before his suspicious gaze switched to him. The man sweatdropped, well aware he was going to have to be a lot more careful around the raven's sharp eyes. Kakashi shook his head at the thought that a thirteen year old could possibly have an idea of what was going on. He opened his mouth to gather his genin around him before a presence behind him interrupted his thought process and he looked back at the ANBU that kneeled before him. "Hatake-san, Hokage-sama has summoned you."

The man gritted his teeth aware of what the discussion would most likely be about but nodded his head anyway as his three genin walked towards him. Noticing this the ANBU nodded his head before silently disappearing like the wind itself just as Sakura came up to him and asked curiously, "Was that an ANBU?"

The scarecrow merely patted her head earning an indignant sound as he explained, his eyes landing on Naruto for a second who watched knowingly. "We'll continue this later. I just remembered I have something to take care of."

With one last glance at Naruto's worried expression he shinshuuned to the Hokage's office, unsurprised to see the old man leaning back in his chair with a hard glint in his eyes. He winced when those hard eyes fell on him, there was a reason this man had been named a God during his time. Kakashi bowed respectfully before eye smiling at the old man before him.

"You wanted to speak with me, Hokage-sama?"

Sarutobi allowed them to stew in silence for a moment before he leaned forward, "Yes, actually...I was curious. Didn't you wish to remain distant from your Sensei's child?"

Kakashi stiffened, he shouldn't have been so surprised that Hiruzen cut right to the chase. The man was never one for word games in all his life, especially after Orochimaru had turned...Kakashi brushed off that train of thought feeling it'd just bring bad luck.

"I did."

"Care to tell me _why_ then he was with you?" Kakashi could hear the protective edge in the old man's tone, if he didn't like what he heard Kakashi had no doubt he'd be in serious trouble. "I…_amended_ my way of thinking."

"Did you also _amend_ your idea of not letting him know the fourth was his father?" The ex-ANBU blinked before shock jolted through him in realization to the fact Sarutobi thought Kakashi had said anything about Minato. Instantly, relaxing and taking a more casual position after knowing the Hokage had no _real_ knowledge or suspicion of what was going on the scarecrow waved his hand in a decidedly nonchalant manner. "So _that's_ what you've been so testy about. I assure you I haven't said anything. I'm of like mind to keep that from the boy until he is decidedly ready."

The ninken user felt the old man study him before nodding his head and a warm smile once again graced his lips. "I am glad you are not leaving it to just Iruka and focusing solely on the Uchiha boy like you'd originally planned. Both boys are in dire need of guidance and there is a reason I gave them to you of all people."

The elite jounin just barely stopped himself from sighing at those words as he remembered his utter reluctance to take a genin team, _especially_ one with Naruto in it. It was a little bias to have him with both his Sensei's kid and his friend's last remaining family member. He pushed those thoughts to the side when Sarutobi began to speak again, "How is he reacting to you?"

A small wistful smile tugged at the shinobi's lips as he remembered Naruto's deep flush and his allowance to let the man hold him. "Better than what was expected but he still keeps a bit of distance emotionally at least."

The old man nodded and seemed to hesitate, "That might be my fault…"

He sighed forlornly, shaking his head as he continued to speak softly. "When the boy was younger I might have told him a few things that I thought would help him but now…I think I was being cowardly and trying to take the easy way out."

The man blinked, since when was Sarutobi so forth coming and since when was he so solemn. "Hokage-sama…it is not a serious handicap."

Sarutobi blinked and gave the scarecrow a wan smile as he said, "Yes you're right. Forgive an old man his reminiscent."

Kakashi eye smiled at him but a lump of unease sat at the end f his stomach, an instinct that something wasn't right in the least. He brushed it off momentarily when the Hokage asked, "Are you still putting your team up for the Chuunin exams?"

The scarecrow smiled serenely as he drawled, "Maa they seemed to be in good condition when I was sparring with them earlier."

"Very well then. They will be your first genin team ten to make it to both genin and be voted for the Chuunin exams." The Hokage said with a good natured chuckle and Kakashi also chuckled, unable to keep his own amusement at bay. Things seemed to be looking up but somewhere in the back of his mind a voice whispered darkly, _-But for how long?_-

(OoO)

Naruto stood in his spot for a little longer after Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke before Sakura's voice broke him out of his revelry. "Sasuke-kun, do you want to come get lunch with me?"

The Raven frowned at the girl, obviously annoyed with her persistence and Naruto couldn't help the grin that tugged on his lips. Just as he was going to tell her he'd be more than happy to go with her Sasuke cut in. "Naruto and I already made plans."

The blonde's mouth fell at the blatant lie the Uchiha told her but before he could say anything the other boy was dragging him away. Earning him being on the receiving end of Sakura's annoyed glare of which he was not very enthused over and he made it known, _loudly_. "Oi! Sasuke-teme! I wanted to stay with Sakura-_chan_! What plans do we _have _teme?! _OI!_"

Sasuke let out a low growl before shoving the other boy away from him, glaring at him icily as he hissed out, "Shut. _Up_."

Naruto's mouth shut with an audible 'click' at the boy's venomous tone and stared at him wide eyed as the Uchiha ran a hand through his hair. He let out a heavy sigh as he glanced at the blonde before grumbling something that sounded close to an apology but Naruto felt it was a tad bit safer _not_ to point that out this once. They stood in silence for a while before he remembered Sasuke had been interrogating him earlier and most likely wanted to continue. Glancing away and looking for an escape route Naruto chuckled nervously as he said, "Maa, I just remembered that I have-"

"What's going on with you and Kakashi-sensei?"

The petite blonde felt everything screech to a halt in his mind as he choked on his next words, taken aback by the other boy's blunt words. After a second of gathering himself together he plastered on a grin taunted the Uchiha, forgetting his earlier decision not to anger the weirdly volatile raven. "Why? Worried he'd going to train me for the Chuunin exams and leave you in the dust, teme?"

Midnight eyes narrowed significantly and it was all Naruto could do not to shiver. However, the Uchiha was rolling his eyes suddenly and the smaller boy felt like he could breathe again. "Don't get full of yourself Usuratonkachi. It was with pure luck you beat him."

The blonde wavered for a second before looking away and chuckling, putting on his usual grin, "You're just jealous 'cause I even beat _you_, teme."

"Hn"

"AH! Don't start that, teme!"

The Uchiha smirked as he continued walking, relaxing as whatever heavy air had fallen over them was gone. He watched the blonde closely as he chattered away, noticing his eyes almost seemed to be searching the crowd and something curled deep inside the Uchiha. He didn't know when but at some point Naruto's attention had shifted from him and focused on someone else. Someone with silver hair, a lazy grin and indefinitely more infallible than he could possibly be at this point. It had been proven on the bridge when they were up against Zabuza and Haku. That particular thought made his blood burn and he looked forward, unaware of the frown on his face as he walked. He supposed it was then that he had also realized the complication in his emotions for the blonde fireball. He was an Uchiha. The last Uchiha and a boy, so why…

Midnight eyes trailed to look over at the smaller young boy and he had to fight the twitch of his lips when the boy still spoke excitedly about becoming a Chuunin. –_Everyone in the dark looks towards the light…right?_- He suddenly noticed the boy had stopped talking and was staring at something off to the side. He followed the boy's eyes, his stomach curling but when he noticed it was only Iruka-sensei it eased and he rolled his eyes. "Just go."

The blonde blinked before grinning at the Uchiha, "You should come."

The Raven snorted rudely before turning away, "I'm going home, Usuratonkachi."

"Oi, teme! Stop _calling_ me that!"

The boy mere smirked, giving a little wave over his shoulder as he continued walking away from the blonde. If it was Iruka he didn't mind…Kakashi was a whole different story though. Something about them being near each other made him burn, almost like when-

He shook his head deciding it was safer not to think of _that_. He took one more glance behind him and froze. Kakashi was here now with Naruto and Iruka, his hand casually placed on the boy's blonde locks like it belonged there. It was the blonde's stance though that gave something away as he turned his face away from the scarecrow but from where the rave stood he could see the light blush on the boy's face. He gritted his teeth, wanting to go over there and rip Kakashi's hand from the idiot's head but just barely stopping himself. He was overreacting. They were student and Sensei, the idiot just wasn't used to Kakashi praising him and paying attention. That was _it_.

With a tremulous breathe the raven decided it was safer if he got away from the sight before he did something he regretted…or _didn't_ regret.

(OoO)

"Iruka-sensei!"

The brunette turned from whoever he was talking to and beamed at the blonde, obviously relieved that everything was fine now. However, the blonde almost came to a halt when he noticed _who_ Iruka was talking to. _Kakashi_. The man gave him a lazy grin but the laughter in those grey eyes told Naruto he'd noticed his stumble. "Naruto-kun! I'm so glad!"

The blonde blinked before registering what he was talking about. The boy grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly as he said, "Sorry for the scare."

The dolphin chuckled lightly, giving the boy a hug and not noticing him stiffen a bit before relaxing into it. It was a common reaction with him and Iruka had decided a while ago that he'd get the boy used to the affection, one way or another. He pulled back just as Kakashi tousled the boy's blonde hair as he said, "He seems prone to getting himself in trouble. I have my work cut out for me."

Naruto blushed and looked away, unable to actually retort like he usually would if it had been anyone else. If Iruka noticed he didn't say anything as he smiled fondly at the boy, "Well at least now I know for sure he's in good hands."

Both Kakashi and Naruto looked up at the dolphin in slight confusion and the man chuckled as he bent down to be eye level to Naruto. "Even I worry about my precious _otouto_ being in someone else's care."

A scratchy feeling began building up in the back of the boy's throat at his sensei's words. He had always thought of Iruka as a big brother although he'd never said anything aloud. However, the fact that Iruka had thought of him as a little brother, knowing he was the Kyuubi container and how everyone treated him, mean the world to Naruto. The smile he gave Iruka must have said as much because the Chuunin got choked up for a moment before standing up. "I guess I'll see you both later. It's about time I get back to the Academy."

"Bye, Iruka-sensei!"

The boy waved energetically as the man walked away waving at them both. It wasn't until a second later that Naruto realized it was now just him and Kakashi, shyly he looked up at the man from the corner of his eye. He studied the scarecrow as he gave a single lazy wave at the disappearing dolphin. He took in the strong silhouette he made and scrutinized his masked face, remembering the youthful face beneath it with only a hint of a smile. Baby blue eyes slowly trailed down to the hand that hung limply by his side and for a moment he reached out for it. The sound of laughter snapped him out of it and he began to move his hand away but suddenly Kakashi's hand was holding his with a gentle squeeze. Blue eyes looked up to meet a single grey eye, the slight crinkle in the corner letting Naruto know he was gently smiling at him. "Why don't we walk a little, ne?"

A heat made its way up towards the boy's cheeks but he tightened his hold on the scarecrows hand as he looked down at the ground, nodding. "Yare, yare. You're being awfully obedient today."

This time Naruto shot a glare at the man and tried to yank his hand away but instead Kakashi entwined their fingers together and tugged him forward. "K-Ka-Kakashi-sensei! Oi! Stop! Someone will see!"

A huff escaped the older man as he continued to tug him along and Naruto realized he was holding back a laugh. "I don't mind. That's beside the point though."

The boy blinked, warring with himself in wanting to pull away but liking the warmth that spread from his hands. They were quiet for a while as they walked through the village, ignoring the few glares shot Naruto's way. The boy glanced at Kakashi once more before asking, "Ne, Kakashi-sensei did everything go okay?"

Almost as though he was coming out of deep thought he blinked slowly before looking down at Naruto. He gave him a questioning look before understanding flitted through his eye, "Everything is fine."

A slight frown made it on to the boy's lips and he paused causing the shinobi to stop in his tracks. "Sensei…you always say that…"

Kakashi blinked, unprepared for the boy's quiet almost accusing tone. He opened his mouth to reassure the boy but before he could Naruto spoke again, plastering on the sunny mask he always wears. "You know what sensei! You should train Sasuke-teme after all you're the only other person with the Sharingan!"

Without letting the man say anything he was rushing off and Kakashi could only watch Naruto's disappearing figure. He looked down at is hand, surprised by the longing he felt at the missing warmth of that small hand in his.

_**TBC…**_


	8. I'm the only one that needed saving

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, adorableness, OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, language (cause its Naruto), etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create…

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Author's Note: **Here's another chapter and things get pretty intense. I'm playing with the idea of the 'Kurama' side of the Kyuubi being unable to actually speak aloud. So yeah, Naruto and the giant fox will probably be the only two _ever_ to hear him…maybe the other Jinchuuriki too. I decided to skip ahead a bit and get to the more interesting parts of the Chuunin exam. Things get pretty intense and I give a bit of inside look into what _I_ thought the characters might have been thinking at the time. I'm also _trying_ to make the SasuNaru a little more obvious but…I think I'm losing my touch where those two are concerned XD I'm so focused on KakaNaru its amazing! Lol anyway hope you all enjoy it!

**Dream Child**

_Funny you're the broken one _

_but I'm the only one who needed saving  
>'Cause when you never see the light <em>

_it's hard to know which one of us is caving__._

_-Stay, Rihanna Ft. Mikky Ekko_

_**You can do nothing…**_ Blue eyes with red circling vertical irises narrowed at the giant Kyuubi in the cage, lips pulling up in a silent snarl at the menacing chuckle that erupted from it. _**You will watch as always…influencing but not reacting. It was a fluke, weakling.**_

Kurama let out a low growl because he _knew_ 'it' was right. This would be one of the moments he could do nothing and it _burned_ to think of it. _**~Enough!~**_

His body vibrated with anger, he could see misty wisps of red connecting both of them and it rattled him. 'It' was purposefully making him mad to steal more power from him and he refused to give in and breathed deeply. He huffed softly and looked towards the door that hadn't budged since that one night but he got whispers of his containers emotions. Could tell the boy was stressed, uncertain and fighting with something but he couldn't tell what. A low growl escaped his lips as he sat infront of the door, allowing one clawed hand to slowly trail down the door and wincing at the high-pitched whine his claws made against the steel. _**What are you hoping for? Freedom?! Do not make me laugh. They are all the same. When we are released…they will regret it.**_

The human looking Kyuubi shot the giant a glare, baring his teeth at him as his ears pinned back._** ~Why must you hate them? Do you not remember what caused-~**_

_**And do you not remember why and how we are bound here like common animals?!**_

_**~At least we are not dead!~**_

_**We might as well be.**_ 'It' hissed venomously, red eyes narrowing dangerously as its red chakra flared to life. However, Kurama refused to be cowed by this beast. If he allowed it, 'it' would happily push their container over that dark chasm.

_Drip…_

_ Drip…_

_ Drip…_

Kurama's eyes zeroed in on a dark section of the hall, never noticing when the door had opened. His hackles rose when he noticed bright blonde hair and a petite form sitting precariously on the edge of a cliff. Unthinkingly he rushed forward as the boy got up, preparing for something Kurama knew would send this fragile mind into the darkest depths. 'It' cackled behind him, its red chakra rising up from the darkness and wrapping around the boy's wrists. _**Let him. Let him jump like he wishes. It will make it easier for us. Who are we to stop the weakling?!**_

The human-like kyuubi ignored 'it' though rushing to save the boy known as Naruto. Kurama arrived just in time as he took the first step off the edge and clawed hands wrapped around a tiny wrist. Dull blue eyes looked back at him and furrowed in confusion. "Who are you?"

The fox smiled sadly as he shook his head. _**~You can't know yet but…I'm someone who wants to protect you…~**_

With that he yanked the boy back, feeling himself tumble forward and over the edge. Satisfied that once again he'd managed to prevent the boy from losing it all. Satisfied that he could hear 'its' annoyed grumbles and the boy's silhouette faded from his mind's eye as Kurama's eyes closed.

(OoO)

Since they'd entered the forest it'd been nothing but constant tension, as though the forest itself was alive and waiting for its next victim. Naruto shook the gravel from his body as he lifted himself from where he'd been thrown, searching for any sign of Sasuke and Sakura. "Where's Sakura-chan and that Sasuke?"

For just a second his mind flitted over to silver hair and lazy grey eyes, he hadn't spoken to Kakashi since that moment he'd run from him. He was broken from his stray thought when an enormous snake hovered over him and he could only look at it in shock. –_Its huge!_- He tried to leap away but it was quick for its big size, maneuvering expertly in the forest. He blinked before realizing it was wrapping around him and by that time he was already in the snake's mouth being swallowed whole. He gritted his teeth as he tried to fight his way out of it, attempting to slash the snake's organs from the inside but it was too tough and slippery. His mind raced, wondering what Sasuke and Sakura were doing and if they were okay. He didn't want to die, not yet. Not when he had so much to say and so much to do. He let out a low growl, searching for anything in his pack that might help him in this situation.

The boy blinked when he pulled an onigiri from his pouch, a thin vein of annoyance running through him at the practically useless item. However, when it tumbled from his fingers on to the snake's organs panic set in as he watched it dissolve before his eyes. There was no way he would die here, no way wouldn't he see Sakura and Sasuke again. He absolutely refused! –_If this creature doesn't want to spit me out…I'll make it do so at any cost!_-

Fear, it coursed through him like a raging river and in this case it was something that was going to get Sakura and him killed. He ordered his body to move. Begged it to take some action as he faced this crazy bitch who walked towards them with their death in her hands. –_Move, move, move. MOVE!_- His body refused to react for a moment as she threw the two kunai at them. Suddenly blinding pain shot through him, releasing him from the paralyzing fear of that killing intent long enough to activate his Sharingan. He grabbed an equally paralyzed Sakura and fled as far as he could take her before hiding behind a giant tree. He was aware of her talking. –_Shutupshutupshutup! She'll hear you!_- Unthinkingly he slapped his hand over her mouth trying to get her to be quiet while he figured out what to do. They had to get away, they had to avoid her at all cost.

Sakura was completely unsettled by how much fear leaked off of the Uchiha. She'd never seen him so worked up or so scared. In that moment she briefly wished Naruto was there to ease the tension with a lame joke or a knuckleheaded comment. _Anything_. However, as a shadow fell over them fear shook her to her core again as emerald eyes fell on the giant snake. She struggled against Sasuke's hand until finally she ripped it off and alerted him to it. If she'd been a second later, she shuddered as they both scattered from each other and the snake came after Sasuke. –_Where's Naruto-kun?!_- Her mind whirled, racing frantically as she tried to focus on this battle but desperate to see their blonde teammate. The blonde was dependable during battles and for some odd reason the favors always turned when he got involved.

Sasuke could feel nothing but paralyzing fear. There was so much killing intent coming off this woman that it was suffocating. He was _afraid_. The raven could tell she was enjoying it as well. Could tell by her taunting words as she emerged from the giant snake's corpse, slithering straight towards the Uchiha before a set of kunai and shuriken got in her way. Sasuke blinked before realizing it was Naruto who'd thrown those shuriken and his head snapped towards the blonde ninja's direction. A tirade of emotions swept through the Uchiha at the sight of the blonde unharmed, especially after he spoke.

"Sorry…Sasuke."

"Naruto!" Relief washed through Sakura at seeing their blonde teammate again, a grin stretching her lips. "The password…I forgot it!"

Relief mixed with elation at hearing those words ran sharply through Sasuke and Sakura. This was _their_ Naruto at last. Sakura couldn't care less that for once he'd utterly messed up in something important as she shouted over to him, "That's alright, Naruto! Awesome!"

However, the elation was short lived for Sasuke as he remembered their situation. There was no way, even with the three of them that they could defeat this blood thirsty woman. "Naruto! I know you tried to be cool and intended to rescue us, but…"

-_There's no way. No way at all any one can._- He gritted his teeth, Sharingan eyes trying to take everything in as he focused on both woman and boy. "Don't put your nose in this! Escape!"

He turned partially towards the blonde, hoping for once the blonde would listen to him and not argue. "This thing…She's on a far different level!"

Tired of merely listening the woman set her sights on Naruto. "Seems like you brought that giant snake down brilliantly, Naruto-kun."

Naruto felt a bubbling sense of unease as he frowned at the scene before him. He could feel the underlying killing intent, could practically sense Sasuke's fear and Sakura's desperation. Pushing those things to the side along with the anger that filled him at it he focused in on the woman before him that was all too reminiscent of a snake for his liking. –_No matter how you look, she looks like a snake…_-

A chill shot down his spine as he remembered the snake that had almost done him in and remembered her words just then. –_I get it, it was the handiwork of this woman._-

Sasuke watched with bated breath as the blonde and woman seemed to size each other up. A heaviness settling in his gut at what that could mean and knowing it wouldn't turn out well. –_The situation has never gotten any better with him showing up for the rescue…But what should I do…?_-

"Hey, hey, hey! Evidently you've been bullying the weakling!" Naruto's taunting voice yelled across the gap to the woman. "Now that I, Uzumaki Naruto is here, I'm going to wipe the floor with you!"

Alarm shot through Sasuke even though he should have _known_ Naruto wouldn't back down from this fight. –_Darn it! If it continues like this, all three of us are done for! What should I do?_-

Sakura watched, unable to comprehend how the boy she'd thought of as the coolest and bravest was having such a hard time dealing with this woman. It was disturbing to see how frightened Sasuke was. She never thought it could end up like this. The tension was far too thick between all of them as each watched the other, waiting for someone to make a move.

-_It's no good._- Sasuke cursed silently as he watched the woman closely, too afraid to keep his eyes off of her for too long. An idea ran through his head, something he knew probably wouldn't go over well but…-_This is the only way._- He allowed his sharingan to fade and rose from his crouch as he called out, "Wait a moment."

"Hmm?" The woman turned to look at Sasuke, curious about what he had to say now. Sakura and Naruto also gave him confused looks, wondering what he had up his sleeves now. Digging in his bag he took out the scroll and offered it up. "If it's the scroll you want, I'll give it to you. I'm asking you. Just take this and go."

"Huh?!" Shock ran through Naruto and Sakura at his words, neither believing that the Raven was willingly giving up the scroll. No one noticed the smirk on the woman's face as Naruto shouted, "Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing, teme? Why are you giving our scroll to the enemy?!"

Rage covered up the fear he felt as Sasuke turned to the blonde, "You, shut up!

"What…?!" Hurt, betrayal, anger and disbelief swirled inside the blonde as he tried to figure out what the hell was going on. The woman slowly got up from where she was wrapped around the tree branch as she said with a hint of amusement. "I see…You're sensible. The only way to not be prey for a predator is presenting other food and pray you would be spared, isn't it?"

She and Sasuke stared at each other for a while and Naruto stood there trying to understand the whole situation just before Sasuke threw the scroll at her. "Take it."

"What-?!" Naruto felt his body move as he watched the scroll fly through the air towards the woman. Before anyone could catch it or him he grabbed ahold of it, leaping to the other side of them before coming back to land in front of Sasuke.

"Teme! Don't interfere with this!" Sasuke yelled as panic ran through him and annoyance at the blonde's constant desire to be in the middle of something. "Don't you understand this situation?!"

Before he could react Naruto felt the rage within him brim over the top and he swung, feeling the satisfying smack of skin on flesh as he struck the Uchiha. Sasuke flew back, unprepared for the strike and blood flew from his mouth where he was hit. Pain shooting through his senses as his mind tried to catch up with what just happened. Quickly he righted himself, landing on a branch not too far as Sakura looked on in shock as Sasuke wiped his mouth. "Teme! What're you doing all of a sudden?!"

The blonde had a hard time thinking, his breathes coming in ragged as he tried to control the rage and disgust that rushed through him all too quickly. He didn't care. He didn't care that he'd just struck his teammate because the person that stood not too far from him _was not_ Sasuke. He couldn't think straight…it _hurt_ to have the person he cared about talking like there was no other way. It really, really _hurt_.

"As for me, I don't remember the password…So I got no way to make sure."

What was he saying? God why did it _hurt_? Why was he so _angry_? How could Sasuke be acting like this? They'd gone against _Zabuza_ and _Haku_ for Kami's sake. "But you, you're an imposter Sasuke, aren't you?"

Disbelief ran through Sakura and Sasuke at the blonde's words, unsure of what he meant. "Naruto! W-what are you trying to start?!"

"You loser! I'm the real me!"

-_No…No you can't be…no, no, no_- "Liar." He was still breathing hard from the anger that boiled inside him, red hot and scorching. None of them took note of the woman's amusement as she smirked, a soft chuckle escaping her as she watched the turmoil within the group.

"This, this stupid coward is…absolutely…not the Sasuke I know!" Blue eyes became icicles as they glared straight into midnight orbs and Sakura could feel her mouth fall open as he openly said what she'd been thinking. "I don't know how strong she is but, how can you be sure that she'll let us go if we hand over the Scroll, huh?"

Shock ran through Sasuke as he realized Naruto had a point, especially with the killing intent leaking out of this woman. "You're the one who choked and doesn't understand this situation!"

A chill ran down their backs as the woman laughed loud enough to make them realize they still had an audience. "Naruto-kun."

She licked her lips, a long tongue once more revealing itself from her mouth as she practically purred, "That's correct."

The blood inside Sakura and Sasuke froze as the woman confirmed Naruto's theory of her continuing to attack them. "The Scroll. I could just kill you and seize it."

The woman lifted her sleeve and revealed an almost tattoo-like marking on her arm she bit her finger and began to run the blood along it. Naruto immediately recognized what she was trying to do and ran forward in hopes of stopping her, his stomach knotting on itself. "Don't fuck with me!"

Something sharp and painful shot through Sasuke as he watched Naruto run forward. "Run, Naruto! Stop it!"

Something dark and ugly brewed within Naruto as he only half listened to Sasuke's warning. –_Damn it! I've lost faith in you, Sasuke!_- Pain and betrayal filled his heart like tiny senbon as he charged the woman just as she shouted, making hand signs. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A wave of chakra filled air pushed the boy back as he watched another giant snake appear below the woman's feet. Sakura saw what it was about to do before it fully moved in for the kill. "Naruto!"

The warning gave the blonde enough time to try and defend himself against most of the attack as the snake swung at him with its massive head. His blood burned as he looked up at the woman atop of her summon, her laugh making something inside of him churn. "Cute…What cute prey you are."

Without warning the snake struck again but this time with its tail, lashing out at the branch he was on and sending him flying. He could hear the twin cries of his name as his body collided with multiple branches before smacking into one solid one. Pain and anger rushed through him as he felt everything inside him rattle at the impact, blood spurting out his mouth. Fire. His body was on _fire_ and he was so _angry_. This burning inside of him it was familiar. Almost comforting like on the bridge with Haku, like when those villagers were beating on him. Something was rising within him and as his body began to fall he embraced it willingly.

Sasuke felt the shift within Naruto even where he stood. Could feel his blood freezing at the fear as he watched the blonde's body fall almost lifelessly. The woman chuckled as she said nonchalantly, "Well, polish him off."

The raven could only watch as the blonde's body fell towards the awaiting snake. Desperation, fear, hopelessness and self-loathing spiraling deep within him as all he could do was watch. However, just like that something shifted and Sasuke watched as Naruto opened his eyes, revealing red eyes with vertical slits. Blood lust, anger and _power_ suddenly radiated from the blonde and it was stifling to the raven as he watched. In mid fall the blonde twisted himself and went straight for the snake, "Shove it!"

All of a sudden he was landing a hit on the snake, relentlessly and with power causing it to fall back a little. Something about this Naruto was different and far more primal than he'd ever seen. No one caught the woman's muttered words as she looked at the boy, her attitude shifting slightly. However, Naruto wasn't done as he came at the snake again, relentlessly landing punch after punch on it.

"Naruto…He's lost control…But…that Naruto, why is he so strong?!" Sakura couldn't understand the shift in her blonde teammate's attitude other than he seemed wilder and less in control. It was just slightly frightening for the kunoichi as she watched. She watched as even when he was thrown off the snake he merely used another tree to propel himself back towards it.

The boy could feel the difference just like back at the bridge with Haku. Something red and hot slithered through him, beckoning and promising him more and more strength. He let out a little noise of surprise when suddenly she was blowing a fire jutsu his way and he defended himself as best as he could from it. Again he felt his body collide with several tree branches as he fell, breaking them upon impact until one finally broke his fall.

"Those eyes…There's no mistake." The woman murmured to herself as she watched the boy closely.

"That's…Naruto?!" Disbelief rang through Sasuke's tone, the power and aura surrounding the boy almost unbelievable yet equally terrifying. However, he had no real time to think it over as suddenly the woman's attention was on him and she went in for the kill.

"Now what's your move?!" She yelled as she and her snake came right for him. However, once again fear had him by the throat as he could only watch. Why? What was _wrong_ with him? Why couldn't he _move_?!

"Sasuke-kun!" He could hear Sakura's yell for him, hear his own heartbeat frantically against his chest. However, no matter how much he wanted it to, he couldn't _move_.

_-Kakashi-sensei…you promised everything would be alright…ne? So…can I believe that if I trust in those words…I'll live through this?_- Naruto's body moved, everything in him screamed to move as he watched the snake close in on Sasuke. His heart leaped into is throat as he silently prayed –_Let me be in time_- and faster than he'd ever moved before he was there. In stunned silence everyone stood and stared as Naruto stood in front of Sasuke protectively, a kunai in each hand buried in the snake's nose behind him as he kept it at bay. The huge snake that made them all look like ants was kept at bay by this petite blonde haired, knuckleheaded boy.

The boy could feel his body reaching its limits, could feel the fire rushing through his veins simmering down a little. He was breathing hard, his lungs burned like he'd run the whole region. His voice came out shaky but taunting as he spoke. "Yo…Are you hurt?"

He slowly raised his head and stared a shocked Sasuke in the eyes, red cashing with midnight as he threw the boys words back at him. "Scaredy cat-kun?!"

A sea of emotions ran through Sasuke as he looked into blood red eyes that were so different from the baby blue he was used to. Fear, confusion, astonishment, indignation, and many more as he tried to comprehend what was going on before him. –_Naruto!_- The Raven's mind played back the memory first encounter with real danger and how he'd tried to break Naruto out of his fear by taunting him with those same exact words.

The red burning sensation shot up for only a second as Naruto continued to watch Sasuke frozen there and he growled out, "This fucking coward is absolutely not the Sasuke I know!"

Before the Raven could even react to the blonde's words, a slimy appendage wound its way around him and lifted him into the air. Disgust filled the blonde as he realized it as the woman's tongue and he demanded to be put down. The woman looked at him in interest, the blonde could see something lighting in those cold dead eyes as she seemed to think something over. Before anyone could react she made a hand sign before slamming her fingers into the blonde's stomach after lifting his shirt. The boy felt as something within him curled on itself and the burning seemed to lash out inside of him. Then suddenly there was nothing but coldness and darkness as even his chakra seemed to shrink in on itself leaving him totally drained. Pain, coldness, numbness and then…nothing but darkness. Dimly he could hear Sakura scream something…what was it?

"Sasuke-kun! Save Naruto!" Sasuke…he needed to protect Sakura-chan…he needed to…stop making him feel so…betrayed. As his consciousness retreated grey eyes popped into his mind before sliding away to reveal terrified midnight colored ones and he wished he could wipe that look from the Uchiha's expression.

(OoO)

Pain, pain, pain, _pain_. 'It' even twisted in on itself as it tried to curl away from its gates, roars erupting from its mouth as it went nearly mad. Kurama curled in on himself on the cold floor of the room after just getting back from that dark place. For a brief moment their container had used them as he'd willingly given himself up to keep Naruto from that edge. Had felt through 'it' as the boy borrowed on their power to do something. However, now all they could feel was agonizing pain as the excess red chakra filled the room and lashed out at them. Something dark slithered within the chakra, affecting it in such a way that it turned on them. _**Kill it! Kill it and it'll stop!**_

'It' raged as madness drove it to lash out at the bars of its cage, throwing itself against them. Kurama knew something had changed, something had been done to the seal but excruciating pain wracked its mostly human body. It could do nothing but writhe on the floor with his eyes clenched shut. He couldn't even answer 'its' enraged cries or try to sooth it. Briefly, he wondered what the boy was feeling, _if_ he was feeling at all. Not but a second before the wave of red came upon them, blue had rushed by them and with it all the lights that lit the area. Silently Kurama prayed that it didn't mean their container was dead and they too were dying. _**~I was supposed to protect him!~**_

'It' let out an enraged snarl at his barely whispered words and the huge kyuubi growled, _**If that gaki is dead I will eat him from the inside!**_

Kurama shuddered but a small smile curled its lips as he realized if he was making rational threats that meant they were still safe. All too suddenly the red chakra dissipated but at the edges of their cages purple slithering chakra snapped at them warningly but 'it' was having none of that. With a low warning growl the chakra retreated farther into their cage until they were almost non-existent. It was only then, as he breathed heavily in the aftermath of all that pain, that Kurama noticed the door to their prison was slightly ajar. A cold lump fell into Kurama's stomach as he slowly approached it, 'it' was too busy bullying the foreign hissing chakra to bother paying attention as Kurama stepped out. There was only a single torch on all the way at the end of the hall…right where the ledge was. At the ledge Kurama could just barely make out a figure but it was a figure he knew all too well…a figure that shouldn't have been back so soon.

_**~NO! NO, STOP!~**_ he cried out, reaching forward as he tried to catch the figure but it was too late. Never in all thirteen years of the boy's life had he been too late yet this time as he felt a tiny hand slip between his clawed fingers. He _knew_. Suddenly, that small little light was swallowed up by the darkness below and Kurama could only watch wide eyed as something warm yet wet fell right behind the boy.

_**~…Too late…I was too late…I'm sorry…Naruto~**_

_**Tbc…**_


	9. Whose shadow walks beside me now?

**Title:** Dream Child

**Author:** Celestial Seraphim

**Warning:** violence, mature themes, angst, adorableness, OOCness, mxm, dark themes, abuse, etc.

**Pairing:** KakashixNaruto, SasukexNaruto

**Side Pairings:** Undecided

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters or settings in the Naruto Franchise save what I create…

**Summary:** Kakashi never realized how much he could hurt the tiny heart he held to tightly within his hands until he realizes just how precariously Naruto's mental state balances on the edge. When one night proves just how dangerous Naruto's situation can become and a certain Raven stumbles upon their situation he'll need all the help he can get. But will he lose Naruto's heart in the process?

**Author's Note: **So I decided while I'll be following Canon Verse I will be tweaking things for my story. This chapter will most likely be one of the biggest tweaks/changes I make. I hope you guys still enjoy the story though and that you don't mind the change I make _too_ much. I have the next three or four chapters planned out so once I get past those chapters I'll most likely be posting up the poll I had planned as well. Here's another chapter! Please enjoy and let me know what you all think! Thank you a WHOLE bunch for the reviews and favorites/follows as well guys! They're seriously encouraging!

**Dream Child**

_I don't recognize the shadow behind me_

_There's a monster deep inside me_

_It bares its teeth in silent rebellion_

_Whose shadow walks beside me now?_

_-Unknown_

_(X.x)_

_I was floating in a dark space, there was nothing around me but darkness. I couldn't remember how I got there but the vague thought of –oh it finally happened- crossed my mind for a quick second. Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew it was a strange thought. Somewhere within me I knew I should have been panicked to even be in that dark place. The air was thick and it made it hard to breathe, almost like trying to breathe underwater. Sharp pains kept shooting through my lungs like tiny senbon. The last thing I could remember was that woman, the burning red anger and then…nothing. It was a blank after that and it left me unsettled because I knew something important had happened but I couldn't place what. It was only when I tried to move that I realized how heavy and tired I felt. I didn't want to move, didn't want to feel, and didn't even want to _be_. _

_Suddenly, something caught my eye and ad limply lolled to the side. In this dark with me was a midnight colored chakra in the shape of a person, a boy and it was oddly familiar. However, right before my eyes I watched as purple chakra slowly invaded the form until it was completely violet. Wisps of the murky chakra rising from the form and making it feel dangerous. Although…I couldn't bring myself to really care seeing as I suddenly had my own situation to consider. It wasn't until then that I realized my whole body was chakra, light blue with slender wisps of red. However, that seemed to be hanging as larger tail-like wisps rose up from the darkness and wrapped around my ankles and wrists. All that said…I wasn't afraid as I recognized the burning that slowly gathered inside of me. It was comforting in the sense that it was familiar but…inside me I knew something wasn't right but I didn't fight it as it invaded my senses. Was I giving up? Giving in?_

_From the corner of my eyes I could see the violet form slowly sit up and get up, the chakra seemingly swirling around the figure. My own blue chakra slowly churned inside me until red surged through every chakra tunnel and the burning stirred my heart. I felt alive. I felt powerful. I felt better than I ever had and I was angry. Dimly I could smell things like blood, fear, anger and pain. They were familiar to me and I connected them to a face with pink hair. Dimly I could feel something rising in me, feel another presence that felt a little more sinister tan the other. _

_**Its time…There's no going back**_.

(X.x)

Sakura could only watch as her teammate was swallowed by that purple chakra, watch as some strange tattoo traveled over his body when he finally stood on his two feet. Chills swept down her back at the fear that engulfed her, the pure killing intent radiating off of him.

"Sakura…Who did this to you?"

Everyone watched the Uchiha, his sharingan eyes in full swing as he glared at everyone around them. Somewhere in her mind the pinkette knew she should feel honored he was concerned about her and wanted to know who'd done it but the look in his eyes scared her. "Who is it?"

"Sasue-kun…That body…?" Her soft fearful words made those sharingan eye focus on his body and the raven looked at his hand. He felt nothing but calm about it and the sudden burst of power he felt running through him. Focusing his attention back on the group in front of him he addressed her, "Don't worry. On the contrary, strength is rapidly flowing into me…Right now I feel good."

A memory of the snake guy filled his mind and he brushed it off as he supplied, "That guy gave this to me. At last I understand…I'm an Avenger…On my road, I must put power into my hands…even if t means abandoning myself to the devil."

Sakura stared at him in disbelief but barely had time to say anything as the wind stirred behind them and both glanced back. Red sparks seemed to dance along Naruto's body, his face twisted into a silent snarl as they built. Sasuke allowed his eyes to focus back on the ninjas in front once he'd assessed the other boy's condition. "Sakura, tell me…Who harmed you…?"

One of the guys he'd been eyeing smirked as he said, "Me!"

Immediately, glaring eyes locked onto him and Sasuke turned his full attention on to the opposing ninja. He hardly paid any attention to the other rookies as they fled, one of the opposing ninja's fainting after making a release hand sign. His attention was solely fixed on the guy who'd admitted to hurting Sakura and his blood _burned_. E hardly noticed the tattoo like markings on his body growing even more and reaching farther across is body but Sakura couldn't stop staring. Cockily, the man reassured his teammate after his assessment of Sasuke.

"Dosu, this half-dead bastard is nothing to be scared of!"

The ninja reached out to stop his teammate as the guy, Zaku, began to prepare for his attack. "Stop, Zaku, you don't understand!"

"I'll take care of them all in one fell swoop! Super Sonic Slicing Waves!"

A blast of deadly chakra sound waves drove straight towards the three rookies. None of them ever noticing the raven move or that the red chakra caved in upon itself suddenly. No one except the Hyuuga that kept watch from up in the trees. When the attack finally lost momentum and dispersed, there was nothing to see and the sound ninja smirked. "Heh! He must have been blown to pieces."

"Who did?"

Before he could react Zaku was knocked straight across the field with merely a backhand from Sasuke. The Uchiha having grabbed both Sakura and Naruto, transferring just behind the ninja without anyone noticing it happen. Before they could completely analyze the situation Sasuke was making and signs in rapid succession. "Fire Style! Phoenix Flower Jutsu!"

Four raging balls of fire were spit out his mouth towards Zaku and the adolescent growled out, "Don't push your luck! I'll blow them out!"

Impulsively he used his ability to manipulate the air pressure only to find out in his shock that the fire balls were merely a distraction. "Shuriken's in the fire?!"

Before he could react he was being hit in quick succession by the ninja stars but Dosu saw what was coming next. "Zaku, below you!"

Faster than anyone could see, Sasuke was suddenly crouched before the sound ninja. Then faster than he had time to react Sasuke had him kneeled before him. His foot was on his back and Zaku's arms were bent behind him as the Uchiha put pressure on them, a clear threat of breaking or dislocating them. Shock and fear ran through them as they watched but it was Sakura who got chills down her back as she watched a blood thirsty smile curl the Uchiha's lips. Putting pressure against Zaku's back and holding his arms steady he pulled them into a dangerous angle. "It seems like you're proud of your arms…You!"

He continued bending the arms back, pushing farther and farther as Zaku turned to look back. "S-Stop it!"

Sakura couldn't stop her body from shaking, a fear similar to that of when Orochimaru cornered them was rising. Dimly she remembered the snakes words after he'd given Sasuke the mark and she'd yelled at him.

_Sasuke will definitely come for me._

Before the Uchiha could complete the rotation of Zaku's arms a blast of malevolent chakra stopped them all in their tracks. All eyes focused in on the area it came from only to notice the blonde was sitting up now and a flickering sheen of red chakra coated him for only a second. "Ara-ra, what's all the ruckus about?"

Slowly, his face turned to them and he opened his eyes to reveal blood red eyes with vertical irises. Instantly, Sakura's heart jumped to her throat as the blood lust radiating off the blonde hit her full force when those eyes met hers. His whisker marks were deeper, his canines more pronounced, his finger nails almost claw like but it was his eyes and too calm manner that disturbed Sakura. Where was her loud knuckleheaded teammate? Where was her cool, collected and recently terrified Sasuke? Suddenly, she stopped breathing as Naruto was crouched in front of her, she hadn't even seen him move.

"Ne, ne? Sakura-chan? What happened to your hair?"

There was something in his voice that didn't sit right with her. There was no real concern behind it, only amused indifference but she could see a raging anger in his eyes. It called for blood and all she could do was shake her head slightly. He frowned, as though displeased by her answer and turned as his eyes glanced over everything until locking on Sasuke. He whistled in faux awe before asking with a wide grin that looked more like he was baring his teeth, "Ne, teme. What the hell is going on?"

Sasuke snorted, putting just a small bit of pressure on Zaku's arms to get his point across. "It seems while we were recuperating they tossed her around a bit."

Suddenly, the blonde was in front of Dosu and the ninja could only look into red eyes with fear filled ones. The petite boy let a slow blood thirsty smile curl his lips as he playfully replied, "_Saa_, can't have that now."

Without warning, Sasuke pushed Zaku's arms past their limit and broke them at the same time as Naruto pouncing on Dosu. Claws dug deep into the sound ninja's face as a kunai was raised above his head, preparing to plunge it into the sound nin's eye. Sakura and everyone watched in shocked disbelief as both blonde and Raven took pleasure in attacking their enemies. Sasuke slowly turned towards where the girl lay unconscious and murmured with a smirk, "You're the only one left."

Naruto leaned forward into Dosu's face as he nearly growled out grinning, "You…make it a little more fun for me."

Without warning he slashed down with the kunai, slicing muscle and flesh to pieces. His hands wrapped around the ninja's throat and squeezed as he lifted the kunai above his head. This time fully intending to plunge it into the ninja's heart with gusto as Sasuke closed in on the unconscious female. Sakura watched. Horrified and confused by the sheer blood thirst her two teammates were showing. It wasn't like them, this wasn't how they acted. –_This isn't…This isn't…-_ Images of their time together flashed through her head and all the faces they made that she'd come to know. –_This is not like…Sasuke-kun and Naruto!_- Tears fell freely as finally she could take it no longer, fear and confusion making her act.

"S-Stop!" Sakura threw herself forward, grabbing on to Sasuke from behind and reaching out with one hand to grab Naruto's jacket. "Stop it."

Two pairs of furious eyes looked back towards the girl but neither lashed out but the fear inside her didn't abate. However, even with tears in her eyes she begged them, hoping to touch on something that was the teammates she knew. "Please…Stop."

The silence was tense for a while but it was Sasuke who was the first to show signs of backing down. The tattoo-like mark that had spread over his body slowly receded back into its original form. He fell back into Sakura and she eased him down onto the ground as he panted heavily, pain was obviously radiating through him. However, his eyes were on the other boy as Naruto glared down at the ninja underneath him. Sasuke could feel his heart beating fast with the adrenaline still running through his system. He could clearly see the red chakra running through the blonde, could feel the blood thirst from the chakra and could sense that something wasn't entirely right with Naruto. Sakura finally caught on because she spoke softly, "Its okay…please Naruto…please."

Red eyes narrowed as the clawed hand tightened on the ninja's neck, his kunai still raised but not as threatening as before. "Naruto. Enough."

Red eyes swiveled in Sasuke's direction at the firm tone and the raven could see a flash of _something_ in those red eyes that _wasn't_ the blonde. However, the boy finally released the ninja and got up from where he'd crouched over him. He took a single step towards them before like a rubber band being pulled too tight, the red chakra buckled and snapped back. The blonde let out a small distressed sound before beginning to topple over but before he could touch the ground, Sasuke caught him with some effort. He grunted in both pain and effort as Naruto's dead weight collided with his shoulder before setting him on the ground carefully.

"Usuratonkachi…" The raven muttered as he looked down at the prone form of the blonde. Naruto was still faintly aware of everything around him as his chakra attempted to level back out. He could hear as the sound ninja forfeited his scroll and backed off, he could hear the others gather around and collected their wayward teammates. He was aware but it was only faintly as he sensed two people sit on either side of him and instinctively he knew it was his teammates. Slowly the blonde opened his eyes and looked up at the sky, feeling slightly unbalanced.

"Naruto-kun...?"

Baby blues locked on to emerald green and something in him was faintly amused she'd added on the honorific before something else registered. "Ne...Sakura-chan...You don't look so good."

Without warning her fist met his head and he let out a pained cry as he cradled his head in his hands. "Hn...dobe."

The petite boy shot his team mate a dirty look but before he could ask anything Sasuke was getting up to his feet. "We better get going incase this attracted others."

Sakura looked up at the boy for a moment before nodding her head and looking at Naruto. She immediately noticed something off but he looked at her and grinned reassuringly before following the Uchiha's example. He slowly stood up, his body making its protest known as he did so but ignored it entirely. They didn't talk as they sped through the forest for somewhat safer ground and there was almost an unspoken rule not to bring up what just happened only moments earlier. Both boys could feel their female teammate's eyes on them once in a while but neither spoke on it, preferring to just ignore it and pretend nothing happened. Only when Sakura let out a soft sound of distress did both boys remember she'd not gotten the proper rest she needed. Slowing down Sasuke spotted a little stream surrounded by rocks that would be the perfect for resting. Signaling this to them both Naruto and Sakura signaled their approval before following him towards it. A strange scent filled Naruto's nose for a moment and he looked behind them, silently wondering how long they'd be able to enjoy this reprieve for.

(OoO)

A chill went down the Copy Ninja's spine when, for a split second he could have sworn he felt an ominous chakra that was all too familiar. His eyes found the edge of the forest, remembering the feeling from that time on the bridge when Naruto had used the Kyuubi's chakra. His eyes flickered towards the Hokage and the old man also seemed to be studying the forest along with a few of the other shinobi. Kakashi couldn't tell whether it was because of Orochimaru's sudden appearance or because they _too_ had felt that flicker of _something_. Gritting his teeth he merely prayed he'd been right in his assessment of his team's preparedness to enter the Chuunin exams. His mind briefly flickered to Naruto's retreating form, a small nugget of regret rising in not having spoken with the boy before the exams started officially.

"Kakashi-san?"

The elite jounin blinked before turning his attention towards the somewhat younger shinobi that had been Naruto's teacher. He briefly remembered his somewhat scolding words towards the instructor but felt no remorse for it, Iruka should have more faith in his students. His thoughts were dragged back to reality when the man looked nervously into the forest from where they all waited for the rest of the teams. "That chakra…"

Grey eyes darted quickly around to see if anyone else had heard before minutely shaking his head, warning off the rest of his question. That was more than enough confirmation for the teacher because he seemed to waver before his features hardened. "I will be greeting Team 7 if they should reach the tower in the allotted time."

A small part of him felt a twinge of annoyance at his interference but another part also understood. Refraining from the huff that wanted to escape he nodded his head slowly, only mildly impressed with this Chuunin's conviction to stand against him. "Of course…but you won't get the answer you want."

He watched at the dolphin stiffened before nodding his head curtly before turning away and Kakashi watched before sighing lightly. He won't be able to see Naruto, his _team_ until they were all matched up then. He was unsatisfied with that but would take it. It should be enough time to give them at least _some_ advice to help. A small part of him had a sense of foreboding at the remembrance of that chakra that could have only come from one person. He'd had to keep a close eye on his students this time around it seemed much to his dismay.

"Kakashi."

The copy ninja blinked before turning to look at a rather severe looking Sarutobi. The scarecrow stiffened at the serious undertone and watched the Hokage closely. "Anko said that Orochimaru left a similar seal on Sasuke-kun that he did on her. Keep a close eye on him…and on _Naruto_."

The way he spoke the blonde's name let the ex-ANBU know that he had _not_ missed the flash of blood thirsty red chakra. However, he merely bowed low and smiled beneath his mask nonchalantly as he said cheerily, "Shouldn't be a problem."

The man gave him a disbelieving stare before turning away and the scarecrow sighed because after all…who was he kidding?

_**TBC…**_


End file.
